YGO Middle Ages Love Tales
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Lady Isabella Stanley (Ishizu) is betrothed to Earl of Loxley and Duke of Suffolk Henry Tudor of Lancaster (Yami) but when she meets Christian Seto Rosenkreutz, a young knight who enjoys freedom and women she realizes it is hard for her to fulfill her promise to her future husband. Set in Middle Ages 12th century. Rated M just in case. (Yorkshipping/Medieval Trustshipping story).
1. The Life of a Knight

**1.**

 _ **The Life of a Knight**_

The day was dump and the sky seemed full with gray clouds. The "Winged Horse" Inn was there with its straw roof and the simply made walls. The square building with the low roof was the only house for yards and yards in English countryside at least for those parts. The small stables to the back could host up to ten horses (perhaps fifteen if we cant the asses that were supposed to carry equipment). It wasn't much but it could provide a warm bed and perhaps warm food and a mug of good ale for the tired bodies, empty stomachs and thirsty throats.  
The day was chilly and wet indeed and it seemed the perfect chance for someone to stop and take a break and either sleep in or be on his way once more. A pure-white, armored mare stopped outside the inn and her rider, also armed to the teeth with his strong armor, dismounted before removing his helmet, revealing his chestnut-colored hair, glistering from sweat (despite the coldness of the evening). He had traveled a long distance and despite the fact he was used to it, he was feeling every muscle of his body sore with the sweet soreness of adventure.  
He was a tall man with broad shoulders and muscular arms, a mass of muscles and heavy bones that looked almost as hard as the iron of his armor. The man appeared to be no more than 25 years of age and the sparkle in his bright blue eyes was the sparkle of youth, so intense and so obvious as the muscular body of his, a result of training from the earliest of his years. The eyes of a warrior though, that were not innocent to the very least but the eyes of a man who had seen battles and countless tournaments before, and he was thirsty for riches and glories, money and adventure.  
His armor was made from the finest of metal with a white rose crescent obvious to his breast. There was a long, purple cape cascading down his armored back. His helmet appeared to be made to have the shape of a dragon's head. Under it he was wearing the usual, chain protection and beneath it a green shirt made of thick wool. From his belt hang a magnificent long sword, protected in its good leather sheath. Despite the fact the man was slightly dusty from his long trip, the sword remained well polished and its white handle was almost shining along with one or two blue jewels on it.  
He petted his horse's neck tenderly in a thanking way before a stable boy came to take her. He gave the stable boy a small, bronze coin for the care of his mare. As for himself, he smirked and stepped into the welcoming warmth of the inn...

* * *

The inside was incredibly hot comparing to the chilly and wet cold of the outside. There was the fireplace providing enough warmth for them all. The wooden tables were scattered everywhere, awfully close to each other so sometimes it seemed hard to understand where your table ended and where the other table started. The wooden benches were also close to each other and this had as a result the sculls of the drunken men to bump into each other from time to time, when someone would start to cheer loudly while red-faced from ale and mead, with their beards powdered with bread crumbs and meat-fat, causing dry sounds.  
The inn was packed with people as usually. The waitresses would pass from table to table carrying their disks with food or pewter mugs from table to table. Sometimes some of the men that were thirsty for more than just ale would smack them to the backside or the bolder ones even invite them (or drag them) to the table.  
No one really paid attention to the drifter knight who entered the large dining room and sat himself to a bench at a table that happened to be vacant with no drunken men on it. He carefully removed his sword and placed it beside him to the bench. He waited there, fingers tapping against the wooden surface, waiting to be served. Soon, a quite plump, but still "tasty-looking" pink-faced waitress approached his table. Her peasant clothing was consisted of a simple brown skirt and a leather brown corset while beneath it she was wearing a cotton blouse which left her shoulders and collarbone bare and her cleavage left nothing to imagination. Her hair was cascading to her shoulders thick and curly under a white cloth that held them together.

"Can I take your order, Sir?" she asked meekly as she noticed the heavy armory and not to mention the handsome man in it.

The handsome knight curved his lips in a smile, a charming, seducing smile that most women couldn't resist. He looked at the waitress from head to toe, as if examining every detail of her until he finally spoke in a charming voice.

"I would like some ale, and maybe your company, if you do not mind." He said, giving her a wink

Blood rushed to the waitress' cheeks making them even pinker than they originally were. Certainly this wouldn't pass unnoticed by the self-conscious man. He knew very well how to make the prefect compliment to every woman, just like he knew what blow he had to achieve to every opponent of his to the battle.

"R-Right away...Sir..." the girl stammered, slightly playing with a tip of her straw-colored curly hair.

Fixing herself a little she left to the depths of the kitchen to bring his order. The inn was indeed full of merry men and laughter that evening. Warmth welcoming.

The knight noticed as the waitress blushed shyly and stammered at him and he smiled confidently. He knew very well of his reputation among women. He loved feeling desired by them! It was one the things he most enjoyed in his knight life... He could have all the women he wanted without getting attached to any of them. Arranged marriages... That was for boring nobles!  
He was of noble blood himself, but as a middle brother, he had no right to his father's fortune. His elder half-brother, Nikodemos was the one who would inherit his father's lands but he never really cared about it. That was his problem. Christian enjoyed his carefree life, without having to worry all the time with titles and other boring things that were not worthy of his time.  
He looked around the tavern. It was full of drunk men laughing, drinking, music playing and - what he liked the most - lots and lots of beautiful women he could flirt with! The handsome knight was silently counting how many women he found attractive and how many he thought were worthy of him. He would flirt with as many girls as possible and drink till his body couldn't handle it anymore. Tonight he just wanted to enjoy himself!

* * *

Not much time had passed and the waitress returned with a pewter mug, filled to the lip with good, black ale, which she placed upon the table, some of it spilled onto the wooden surface, for it was so full of the liquid. Her cheeks were still a bit aflame with pink color, as she suddenly seemed shyer and more timid, looking once at her feet and once taking shy glances upwards as if trying to count her toes and look at him to ask him whether he was right.

"W-Would you like to stay overnight, Sir? So a room will be prepared for you...? Or perhaps something to eat...? W-We have excellent boar meat being prepared at the kitchen right now..."  
She had spoken to her boss inside the kitchen. The innkeeper had advised her to go to him, offer him as much as she could till he would drink himself to stupor and suck his wallet dry. The innkeeper had noticed the pouch of gold hanging from his belt.  
However the waitress, who always saw more of the clients rather than just the wallets, she had learnt to tell the characters of the clients. This particular one didn't need her help to spend his money. On the contrary he seemed ready to do so, not caring whether he would have money the day after or better...as if he was _certain_ he would GET the money the day after somehow.  
She usually did not like all knights. Some of them would just ruin the countryside but the specific one... He was charming like a male-siren, his smile full of white teeth was completely impossible to ignore... The very much promising smirk of his, his sharp, lustful eyes on her seemed to be burning holes inside her, making her feel ashamed and excited at the same time.  
She wetted her dry lips with her tongue and fixed herself a bit more; her heavy breasts that had nothing to keep them intact except the leather corset beneath them. The man had the manly scent of sweat and horse and also fresh air from his journey. He seemed to have a never-ending thirst but not just for ale, like the one that she had just brought to his table.

The charming knight turned over to face the woman in front of him, his lustful eyes wandering through her whole body. His eyes were fixed on her breasts as she fixed herself.

" _Hmmm.. My, my... What precious babies you have there!"_  
He thought to himself as he wetted his lips in anticipation, feeling the rush of youth running through his veins. He looked up at her again and smiled once more with his charming, seducing smile.

"Of course I would like to stay overnight. But you know... Sometimes I feel lonely, so... I would love to have some company for the night, if that's okay with you."  
He winked at her, smiling in a charming, irresistible way.

The blush on her cheeks only grew darker as she swallowed hard and took a raspy breath. A thousand of fantasies rushed through her head and none of them seemed impossible for this restless man. She lowered her head, playing with her fingers nervously and in excitement.

"I-If that...p-pleases you, my lord..." she said in a low voice barely heard over the noise of the inn

His grin grew as he heard the waitress' answer. He took the mug with the beer and drank almost half of it in one gulp.

"Oh, I am sure you won't regret it, my lady." He said, winking at her once more.

Then he pulled her over to him, putting an arm around her waist.

"C'mon, don't be shy! I don't bite! Unless you ask me for it..." He said, smirking and looking at her with playful and lustful eyes

The waitress gasped more of surprise and excitement rather than fear or something. There was brute force mixed with gentleness in his acts, a combination she practically _loved_ and made her excited for more.

"M-My lord!" she gasped blushing even more.

His compliment when he had called her "lady" for sure did more the job to her for her heart was bounding even harder, practically hammering against her ribcage. She made no move to protest his brute embrace. On the contrary she ran her palm against his armored chest, dying to feel the hard muscle beneath the layers of clothing and metal. His ale-smelling breath was so close to her ear that it made her shiver like a little girl, excitement and lust overflowing inside her like a river of fire.

His hands moved gently from her waist to her back and then back at her waist, caressing her softly as he pulled her even closer to his body. He took another gulp to his ale, quickly emptying the mug. As soon as he finished, he called for another waitress to bring him more ale and some food - not forgetting to flirt with her, of course - and also invited her to join him in his table with a seducing and charming smile.

Her breath was caught in her throat feeling his hot breath on her neck and bare shoulders and his warm lips so close to her throat. She now sighed blissfully as if she was drowning in absolute ecstasy feeling his impatient hands all over her body. Her leg was over his lap now, practically curled up against him, as if she got slightly jealous and fired up by his flirting behavior with other girl.  
The ale and boar meat had come to the table along with the notice that the room would be prepared soon enough. The waitress was also pink-faced at the obvious intimate scene before her, her colleague on the lap of this man, in ecstasy as if dead-drunk and at the same time thirsty for more, when she left her stuff and left.

As soon as the beer and food arrived, he gulped the bear as if there was no tomorrow and also started eating like a pig, as if he had two stomachs. However he would occasionally stop to whisper something on the waitress's ear and playfully tease her by running his lips through her neck, making her beg for more. He was ordering a mug of ale after the other; he wanted to drink till he could no longer bear it. He was almost clearly drunk by now, his hands running through the waitress' body as he pulled her even closer, his lips only a few inches apart from her face.

The waitress would indeed beg him for more, as her skin was shivering every time his lips would tease her neck, the crook between her throat and her shoulder. Beer and food was indeed plenty on his table and he sure seemed like he didn't care. His hands were also on her body, over her clothes and even teasing her as if the hands would move under the material, making her really wish for more. It was as if the strong ale he was downing like water was making her drunk too with him. His face was flustered by alcohol and his flesh even hotter than before. He seemed ready to burst into his armory from heat and for her room seemed hotter than before.  
He was growing impatient or at least that was what he showed, alcohol giving him extra boost for whatever he wanted for that night. He drew her even closer and she gasped and sighed. When his ale-smelling breath met her own, she couldn't take it much longer, both hands holding his face and she was fully over him now, with her legs to either side of his thighs as her lips joined his in a thirsty kiss, as if she needed desperately to suck breath out of him to keep herself alive.  
His breath tasted strong ale and a mixture of oregano, garlic and sauce from his dinner, the smell of his sweat was close to her nostrils as she kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.

He kissed her with a flaming passion burning inside him, his hands touching her body hungrily. His tongue was exploring every inch of mouth, hungrily, desperately... He felt his blood rushing with adrenaline, lust and hunger... The alcohol sure was giving him extra energy and he was feeling impatient, so impatient...  
His hand touched one of her breasts and he smirked between her lips, pulling her even closer to him, wanting to feel her body pressed against him as hard as possible.

The woman was now in heat as well, forgetting everything else, her job, her humble blood, everything was thrown in thin air in the cloud of lust as she kissed him like she would lose herself, even moving on him in a rhythm in a begging kind of way to pray that he would continue. Her own tongue, wildly trying to keep up with him and battling him, or better...trying to. Her fingers were sunk into his thick chestnut hair, desperately gripping for support.  
His hands playing wildly with her breasts were increasing her impatience. It mattered not to her she was in a public place right now, it mattered not even if a preacher was inside at that moment. All she wanted was him. Him and him only!

He was feeling her impatience growing and he felt heat flooding through all his body as he grew even more hunger and desperate for her... He loved to feel desired like that by a woman! He stopped kissing her lips and went to her neck and then down to her collarbone, kissing her hungrily, desperately... He didn't care about who was watching! His hands were restless as he kept caressing her eagerly, now grabbing her butt as he playfully bit the skin on her neck.

The woman trembled and let out a loud gasp feeling his lips onto her skin and subconsciously leaned her head back to give him more access to her flesh, moaning and gasping.

"God! Oh, God!"  
Her hands felt desperate to hold onto something and she grasped his shoulders for dear life, practically allowing him to do anything he wanted. Her shirt had slipped slightly, revealing more of the beginning of her breast but she did nothing to correct that.

"Oh, God! My lord!"

" _Yes... Scream for me... Desire me..."_  
His mind was echoing as he continued his work, grabbing her now even tightly as before. His impatience was growing more and more, just as his desire. He continued kissing all the way up her neck till her lips again, with one hand at the back of her head while the other was holding her thigh underneath her skirt, slowly moving up and down teasingly, hungrily, in a flaming, burning passion that was consuming his entire body.

"God! God my lord!" She half-screamed, half-moaned.

His hands were roughened by the sword but the tickling sensation his hard skin was making as it came in contact with her bare skin of her thigh was enough to make her tremble in desire, goosebumps all over her skin.

"My lord...ahhh...p-please..." she moaned helplessly, grabbing even tighter.

His hands were burning onto her, hot from booze and lust and his hungry lips were devouring her now, like they had devoured the food and the liters of beer before.

* * *

Christian was smirking between his kisses, touching her hungrily, feeling all the more fired-up by her screams of pleasure. Then the heat burning inside him was unbearable and his lips left hers just enough so he could pant for a gasp of air.

"Is...my...room...ready?"  
His voice gasped as he struggled to put air back into his lungs, as his intense passion was left him breathless. He could no longer bear this impatience, this strong desire that was taking control of him now.

"Ahh...it should be...! Anything...anything for you...my lord..." the woman said dreamily, her face more flustered than ever now.

Her impatience was also obvious now. She looked over her shoulder at the waitress that was there before, she was at the entrance. She signaled with her head as if to ask about the room. The other girl must have got it, cause she blushed and nodded before leaving. The woman sighed dreamily as if she was being burnt by fire and looked at him with a half-silly, half-drowsed smile

"...it is ready...my lord..." she told him grabbing his armored shoulders

He smirked as he heard her answer and without wasting any more time, he grabbed the woman on his arms and carried her to his room, where a bed was prepared for them, staggering and pumping into some people in his drunkenness, but he was trying as hard as he could to maintain his balance, as he was desperate to fulfill his burning desire. As they entered the dim room, he practically threw her on the bed - of course not with brute force as he did not wanted to hurt her, but he was still a strong man - and he desperately started to remove his heavy armor, that right now, was only a big and useless nuisance that was keeping him away from the wonderful body of the waitress.  
As soon as he got off the annoying armor, he lied down in the bed again with her, kissing her non-stopping, his hands slowly and carefully undoing the knots on her corset.

The waitress had followed the drunken knight, often having to secure herself onto him. When her back hit the bed she gasped but not out of pain but of anticipation. She saw him struggle with his armor (which luckily was easier to take off than to wear) and her anticipation grew with every piece of clothing that wouldn't come off... Till finally his body was revealed to her, his woolen clothes plastered against his skin from sweat. She gasped seeing his hard muscles beneath, nearly drooling at the sight. When he "attacked" her she gasped, grabbing onto him for dear life, arching her back with loud moans as he worked onto her clothes. Oh, yes! She wanted it off! She wanted it off right now!

He had succeeded in removing her corset and was now working on the shirt beneath it, throwing it across the room. He started kissing her bare breasts and belly as his hands were now trying to remove her skirt, slowly and teasingly.

"God! Oh, God! Please! M-more my lord!...I beseech you more!" the woman moaned helplessly arching her back even more as if begging him to remove her last clothing that seemed so unbearable to her now

As if answering to her pleas, he finally removed her last piece of clothing and started to remove his as well, as he was feeling so impatient that he could no longer bear this burning, flaming need inside him.

Sighing and breathing as if she was dying, she grabbed him, feeling his amazingly well-built body come closer to hers, her legs going up and down his bare hips in the process, pushing her torso upwards to feel more of his flesh as she did so.

He kissed her hungrily once more, allowing his tongue to brush her teeth, battling with her tongue as his hands moved through her naked body, feeling energy rushing through his veins! He "attacked" her, wildly, hungrily, wanting to hear her beg him for more! He moved his body against her in ecstasy as he felt the energy bursting within his blood, uniting his body with hers in a dance of love and lustful passion.

Their bodies became one mass as the woman started to cringe and moan now with every move of his, trying to move with him, grabbing onto his broad shoulders for dear life, as both of them joined in the most primitive act of all...

* * *

His body moved in a fast, uncontrollable rhythm, feeling his body bursting with ecstasy and pleasure! He didn't care about anything else other than the woman's body beneath him, feeling her all over him, hearing her moaning and begging for him to continue, making him feel even more hungry as his hands explored every part of her body hungrily and he kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.

The woman was cringing, moaning and kissing him deeply as if there was no tomorrow, as her legs had grabbed onto him desperately for more contact. He was picking up pace, which sent bolts of pleasure to her entire body! She was so surprised that a man in his drunkenness like that, after consuming almost a barrel of strong ale, could be this aware right now and so steady to his movements!  
He knew _what_ she liked and _how_ she liked it! And that was not all, he was actually _doing_ it with the greatest of accuracy, as if the drunkenness was not blinding him, but guiding him instead!

"God!...Ahhhh...God, my lord!...Haaahhh...my lord! Please...! More! More! Oh yes!" she was mumbling in the midway, when his lips weren't hungrily sealing hers or when his teeth and lips and tongue were exploring her neck.

She picked up pace with him now, at the dialogue between their naked flesh, the primitive act of Venus they knew from the ancient of years... Her arms were wrapped around his broad shoulder for dear life and her nails were practically digging his flesh in passion and lust, in absolute ecstasy.

He moaned as he felt her nails digging into his flesh, feeling all more fired up! He loved when women did that; it was a pleasurable pain that always made him eager for more! He was moving along with her, flesh on the flesh, feeling his body burning in pleasure as he continued his rhythm, energy rushing through his veins, flooding through his entire body. His lips were kissing her hungrily on her lips, on her neck, on her collarbone, hands caressing her body wildly, touching her in all the places he knew a woman loved to be touched... Her moans and screams of pleasure for sure were giving him even more energy and ecstasy, making him increase his rhythm as if wanting to answer to her desperate pleas. He was going wild, like a hungry animal, so desperate for more! He didn't care about anything else, he just wanted to taste her, to feel her all night long! He kept doing that all night, surely surprising the woman with his great stamina until finally, after hours and hours of lovemaking, his body finally gave in to the alcohol's effects and exhaustion dominated him and he lay down beside her, layers of sweat covering his entire body as he panted and gasped for air, cursing his own body by giving in to the tiredness.

The woman was utterly exhausted, her large and heavy chest moving up and down in her raspy breath. Her body was too covered in sweat and her straw-colored hair was stuck onto her forehead and neck with it. She was indeed shocked at how long he had lasted before dropping himself from alcohol.  
She looked at him, still panting heavily, her neck was full of marks from his passionate sucking and kissing, lips also swollen but her body was aching with the sweet soreness of the intercourse, feeling light-headed in fatigue and ecstasy, an illusion of the intensity she experienced before.

His strong arms wrapped around her, now more gently, pulling her closer to him in a passionate embrace. He was planting small kisses on her face and his hands were caressing her more softly now. He was still struggling to put air back into his lungs, but he sure was very satisfied from his intense hunger.

Panting still, almost unable to find her breath again she snuggled closer to him, still trying to kiss him more, as if to persuade him she was fine but everyone could tell she was practically exhausted and at her limit of collapse of fatigue right now.

He finally gave in to his exhaustion and fell asleep with her, his body still tangled with hers, his chest moving slowly with his now calm breathing, finally letting himself rest from the amount of fatigue.

Panting heavily, she drifted to sleep as well...

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the room where the two lovers were sleeping. The first sunrays were already touching the knight's body, making his eyes open slowly and drowsily... He was feeling heavy, so heavy and his head was spinning as a consequence of last night's excess of alcohol. However, the young knight was already used to it. He smiled down softly at the sleeping woman on his arms, remembering about last night... Oh... How much he had enjoyed it! He planted a few kisses on her face, still holding her tightly. He was feeling so heavy and dizzy... It was as if all his muscles were weighing a ton and it was so hard to move, so he decided to stay in bed for a little while before trying to get up once more.

The soft kisses made her eyelids tremble softly and open. She looked up at him, rolling on her back drowsily, smiling sheepishly.

"Hmm…my lord..." she mumbled as the sunlight was falling upon her wheat-colored skin on her juicy body, her breasts now in plain view in the sunlight in comparison of the lamp-light the night before. She kissed his lips softly, drowsily.

He kissed her back, his tongue softly caressing the roof of her mouth, pressing her body against his well-built chest, his hands going down from her waist to her thigh, gently caressing her body. As he finished his kiss, he planted another quick peck on her lips and he smirked slightly at her.

She felt herself blush under his intense eyes, even after a whole night of intimacy.

"My lord...last night was amazing... You are...amazing!"

He chuckled softly as he heard her compliment and he smirked at her once more.

"Of course, my dear... " He said confidently, full of self-confidence and pride.

He already knew this, of course. He was amazing! And that's why women all around the feud couldn't resist him. He kissed her softly on the lips once more before adding in a low, seducing whisper.

"You were amazing too, my dear..."

She shivered like a small bird in his touch and blushed again at the compliment.

"Th-Thank you my lord..."

He chuckled to himself again before kissing her once more, his strong and muscular arms tightening around her body, his hands now caressing her sweaty back tenderly and at the same time teasingly.

She shivered in response, arching her back as if to increase the contact.

He smirked at her after finishing his kiss, feeling satisfied with himself. He loved to feel desired by a woman and please her without necessarily have a bond to hold him... He was free like a bird and he enjoyed that so much! He stood there with her for a few more minutes, kissing and caressing her, enjoying her company for a little while before going to his next adventure.

However, like every free bird, he enjoyed his freedom, his non-bonding life. After a few hours, and after refreshing with some clear water and enjoying a good breakfast with fresh mead, warm bread and meat, he had one of the stable boys to assist him with his armory, and after paying the innkeeper a good boost of money for the ale he had drunk the night before and for the feeding and taken care of his horse, he grabbed his sword, mounted his faithful mere and rode off for his next adventure, in the gray, wet and chilly new day, without looking back again...

* * *

 **Well...I think it was about time for me to post the first chapter of the Medieval Yugioh Story created by me and** AnaPaulaDBZ **(DA account)**

 **(Because there is no T+ here I decided to rate it M instead. Just in case)**

 **Anyway here's a typical day for Christian Seto Rosenkreutz! Drinking, girls...what else could he ask for?!**  
 **Hehehehehehe!**  
 **The girl he flirted with, looked somehow like this:** (you can visit my DeviantArt account to see it)  
 **(She is not THAT beautiful but she is sweet and...well...she seems quite _willing_ to say the very least! She was charmed by our dear knight! )**

 **Like I have mentioned before, our story takes place in 12th century more or less, so we are in the middle exactly of Middle Ages, the start of the acme of the civilization and yes this is also the age where Knight Literature and stuff was born (of course Knights existed centuries before!)**

 **I want to thank my Partner-In-Crime** _AnaPaulaDBZ_ **for the wonderful job she did for the cover image!**  
(Check her account out to see her work)  
 **and her roleplay. I hope you will enjoy this as much as we did roleplaying it.**

 _ **Christian Seto Rosenkreuz** : AnaPaulaDBZ  
_

 _ **Tavern Girl** : katerinaaqu  
_

 **Introduction/Chapter Epilogue:** _katerinaaqu_

 ** _TRIVIA_**

 ***Christian Seto Rosenkreuz originally belongs to Yu-Gi-Oh video game industry, the adaptation of Wars of the Roses that took place in England in late 15th century. In the game Christian is the knight of White Rose who calls upon the Duelist to take his part. Then the player has to decide what side he is in. Our story is a completely different thing taking place in 12th century and has more...realistic basis instead.**

 ***Knights were secndary sons of nobles without rights to their father's fortune. Usually the first son was the heir, the second became a priest and all the others became knights, "professional soldiers" who lived only by war. Knights would take part in tournaments hoping to get good fame so other noblemen could hire them as bodyguards, generals etc. or hoping that someone could give them land.**

 ***Only the richest of people could have horses because horses require great care. Plus the knights should have lots of money in order not only to feed the horse they had but also the squire (if they had one) and the mule (that usually was with them to carry stuff such as provisions and weaponry). Also the knights' armory was very expensive because it was custom-made always.**

 ***Knights were originally "created" by the needs of war. In Early Middle Ages there were no House Crests so everyone wore heavy armory. The House Crests were created as a necessity to recognize friend from foe in battle.**

 ***When Knights weren't fighting they usually stole, burnt, destroyed or raped from farmers. Nobles and Churchmen tried to control them first with religeous weapons and later with literature. Knight "code" and knight love songs were nothing else by a way to..."set an example" for them, hoping that they would be able to control them.**

 ***Christian is 25 years old in this story. He is considered a full-grown up man for his time, since people usually never lived above their forties. Knights lived a dangerous life because of tournaments so the reasons for Christian to be famous increase.**

 ***Taverns and inns had more or less the same use as they had today. They were a station for travelers who needed a place to rest and change or feed their horse. Tavern girls at those times were no different than prostitutes and many times men would call for one of them for the night.**

 ***Even if Church never approved this, men would have many lovers/mistresses/women in their life. What Christian appears to be doing here is not a rare fact. However Middle Ages in general hide a very surpressed sexual behavior when it comes to common people, who usually follow the rules of the church. However nobles and much more knights, rarely ever followed them.**

 ***Ale was and is one of the most famous drinks in England.**

 ***A Knight of 12th century could not marry because they did not have lands. Christian here talks about Nobles who HAD to marry out of political reasons (sometimes after a decision of their vassal lords and not after their own will).**

 **Please do not use/steal/copy any of this unless you have mine and/or my friend's permission. Thank you.**


	2. The Life of a Lady

**2.**

 _ **The Life of a Lady**_

Somewhere else, far away from that spot, practically in the land of Scots, there was a castle located in the middle of a forest. The high towers were touching the sky as if they wanted to shred the clouds. At the high parts of the towers there was a large room. It was elegant and well decorated. The canopy bed had light pink curtains all around and the bed sheets were white and stainless.  
The huge fireplace was giving off enough heat despite the fact the day was cold like all autumn days were. Close to the fireplace there was a wooden tub filled with hot water. There was a woman inside, enjoying the warmth of fire and water, with a maid washing the soap off her hair carefully. Her hair was raven-black and long till her waist. Her eyebrows were elegant and small, black like night also. Her skin had the light shade of wheat but also pale, proving she was indeed of noble blood, for sun had not kissed her skin from work in the open.  
The experienced maid was massaging her temples softly while washing her hair off. Another maid came in with a white cloth to her arms.

"The water is getting cold, my lady..." she said softly.  
The noble woman opened a pair of greenish, light blue eyes and looked at her. It felt irritating that her enjoyment was interrupted but she knew that the maid was right. The water had indeed started to get cold.

"Alright, Rowena, I'm coming out..." she replied and stood up in her tub.

Water ran onto her body, making her get goosebumps as the air caressed her wet skin. The maid immediately approached her and covered her shoulders with the cloth. She wrapped it around herself, to block the cold away as she stepped out of the tub in a pair of elegant slippers so her bare feet wouldn't touch the cold stone floor.  
Immediately her maid started attending her once more, mopping the water off her body and her long hair, trying to dry them. There was a paravan somewhere in the room for her to go back and change. The two maids helped her change in a cream-colored elegant dress with golden and light blue details to the sleeves and the cleavage. She then moved to her mirror to choose a small necklace with moonstones. A brown-haired, honey-eyed maid started brushing her long, lustrous hair as the lady picked on a light perfume from her toilette

"How would you like your hair today, my lady?" the young maid asked

"Just a single half-braid at the end would do, Saraphina. Thank you" the lady replied in a warm yet typical voice.

The maid nodded as she continued combing the lady's hair. The lady seemed thoughtful though. A little while before, her father had given her some news. Her father, Thomas Stanley never called her so worriedly, never so...cloudy in face. He seemed troubled by something some days now. She wished she knew the source of it. He had said he wanted to see her immediately. He had said it was important...  
She sensed her maid was over with her hair. She looked herself at the mirror and smiled sweetly in the mirror, satisfied with her looks. She thanked her maid and after picking a discreet tiara to decorate her forehead, she stood up and marched across the castle's corridors to meet her father.

* * *

Sir Thomas Stanley was an earl with all the meaning of the word and despite he was long now almost in his fifties, time was very kind to him. He wore his silver hair long, till his shoulder, lean and thin yet muscular enough for someone of his age, for she knew he loved exercising himself to hold his previous glory. He was now dressed in green, a color she particularly loved, cause it reminded her of the forests around her castle.  
Isabella Stanley in her blooming age of 19 she was almost as tall as her father was, already known around for her beauty, despite the fact that her hair was black (a color considered bad from nobles). Her father indeed over-loved her as the only heir he ever had, he even taught her how to read and write, pray, sing and play music. Her father was indeed one of the few nobles of his age who knew how to write, yet alone her who was also a woman.  
Her father had brownish-red eyes; so unlike her own green ones. She always looked like her mother to her eyes. At least that's what her father always said. Seeing him cloudy once more, she bowed to him softly.

"Father...you asked to see me...?"  
Her father looked at her, smiling humorlessly and he approached her, caressing her cheek.

"My precious daughter..." he started, "Every time I see you, you seem more beautiful in my eyes... And how much you've grown...!"  
Isabella looked at him, tilting her head to the side, questionably making the moonstones around her neck shine softly.

"Father, what seems to be bothering you...? You said something important happened...  
Thomas Stanley sighed and looked at her.  
"You know...our nation, our feud doesn't seem to be working well these days."

"I am aware" she replied calmly, yet carefully.

She knew something else was he wanted to say.  
"...Therefore we need allies. Strong allies that can provide us protection and commercial choices... Daughter, I think it is time for you to marry..."  
Isabella gasped. She knew this day would come, she knew that this was the purpose of a woman, become mother and wife. She was expecting this blow but it was a blow nevertheless. She never expected that she would marry out of love, she was too mature for such silly thoughts, but now that the day actually came...it felt strange. It felt as if someone was selling her. But she knew it was her duty. If her body would buy her feud's well being, she would pay the price with dignity.

"Who is it, Father?" she asked softly, not showing her discomfort for the matter.

Her father looked at her seriously once more.  
"You have been betrothed to Henry Tudor of Lancaster, Earl of Loxley and Duke of Suffolk"  
Isabella never expected the hit coming from so far away. Feud of Suffolk was at the other side of England, so far away from her home. Of course she had heard of Henry Tudor, Duke of Suffolk. He was one of the favorite subjects and vassals of King Adelardus; his father was a very close friend to the king. Such a deal would definitely be something her father would love to happen and it sounded good by any way you looked at it. However Isabella felt her stomach clench. She had never seen the Duke up-close...never...  
She had heard he was somewhere in his middle to late twenties, therefore not so older than she was. He had learnt how to read and write and was a good ruler to his area as far as she knew however she had never seen him. How was he in his private life? How did he look like?  
She sighed realizing those questions mattered the least when it came to marriage for nobles. She swallowed hard once.

"Did he...accept the proposal?" she asked, her voice breaking  
"Not yet. I have sent the massage with my proposal. He should say yes though. He _must_. It would be the first time an Englishman would get so close to Scotland. The young Duke would like to please his King by taking this marriage proposal. You are my only daughter and the Feud will be yours when I die, therefore his after marriage. There is no way he will say no"  
Isabella sighed and lowered her head.

"If that's your wish, Father and if God wishes this, so be it. I will be the Tudor's wife and the new Duchess of Suffolk..."

Her father looked at her in the eyes, with a weak smile. He was really counting with this alliance to save the future and honor of his family. However he knew his daughter wasn't feeling comfortable with the idea. He could see it in her eyes. He wasn't sure if his alliance would succeed, but all he could do was hope.

"I heard he is a very fine young man, my daughter. I'm sure you are going to like him." He said putting a hand to her shoulder softly, to reassure her

Isabella smiled weakly and smiled at her father's gesture. He was a good man. He always cared for her feelings, unlikely most of nobles who only saw their daughters as a mean for alliances; a breeding mare for hairs or some unneeded person better off in a monastery. She was grateful for this at least.

"I am sure he is, Father" she said in a low voice, barely above a whisper, "I have heard many things about His Grace, the Earl of Loxley. His subjects trust him with their lives, I heard. I heard that his castle protects some rare books as well, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, of course!" He answered with a smile, feeling a little more relieved to see his daughter more relaxed, "I think he has lots of rare books! I could ask him personally about it when we arrive there. Perhaps he could take you to meet his library."

"Yes...perhaps..." she said smiling back.

She saw her father cheering up, believing she didn't mind after all. Of course she didn't show how truly concerned she was. What if he was violent with her, or what if he didn't approve the fact that a woman loved to study? What if he treated her nothing more than a breeding machine for his heirs?  
However, she thought, a man with so many interests and books...couldn't be a savage, right? Even if Scots did not have the best opinion of Englishmen but still...

"That would be great" she continued looking at her father, "...I hope he wouldn't mind if I intruded his library to look at the books. I also heard..."  
She tried to look more cheerful than she actually was. Perhaps though the marriage would help her somehow. If he was a good husband and she bore his children and what if it was indeed her best destiny?

"...I heard that His Grace is very capable hunter. He had joined His Majesty with many hunts before. I believe he was one of the best..."  
This was half a lie. It was indeed true that she had heard about Henry's hunting abilities but she wasn't at all sure whether he was the best or the worst among the people that had joined the hunt. However she thought of it as prudent not to tell that to her father. Besides what did it matter how good hunter he was? The most important thing would be to be a good ruler and for her to be his equal of value or at least worthy enough to stand by his side.

* * *

Lord Stanley was smiling happily at his daughter, however, in the back of his mind he was still unsure about this marriage. Isabella was his only daughter, born just a few minutes before her mother's tragic death at labor. Lord Stanley's first wife was a very weak woman. Of course he feared for his daughter. She was his only treasure in the world... besides of course his second wife, Lady Cynthia, a beautiful blond woman he had met when Isabella was only 4 years old. She was a sweet, pure woman and he loved her dearly, but it still wasn't the same deep love a father feels for a daughter. And Lady Cynthia was a barren woman. She couldn't have any children. So that meant Isabella would he his only offspring in the world, which made him, care for her even more! If he could, he would never allow her to marry anyone. He would forever keep her as young, lovely young girl, never risking her life to the risks of childbirth... What if she was as weak as her mother was? What if she died at giving birth? And what if her husband didn't treat her well? Those were questions that tortured him, however, he couldn't let himself to think about those dim possibilities. All he could do was to hope everything would be all right.  
Besides... his feud wasn't going well, and thus he wouldn't be able to provide Isabella a good life, like she always had. Maybe the young earl would be able to provide her a very comfortable life.  
He heard as she spoke of the earl's fame and he smiled. He also had heard about Henry's hunting abilities and he found it amusing that she was speaking so cheerfully. Perhaps, it wouldn't be that bad after all... He just hoped.

"Of course! He must be, after all, he is the King's favorite! The King wouldn't choose a poor hunter by his side, right?" He said with a cheerful smile, trying not to show he was also worried

"Right..." she said returning the smile, "He has so many older lords around him so His Grace Duke of Suffolk must be very capable to deserve the royal interest despite his years."

" _That's right... He's young; he's barely eight years older than I am... With so many lords that even knew the King personally, who do not have even half of love the King shows to Henry Tudor... He must be a good man..."_  
Isabella knew this look on her father's face. She knew that her mother's death was always something heavy inside her father's soul. Even now, so many years after it, her father wouldn't speak of it much. It was too painful. Their marriage was prearranged like it happened most of the time, however she knew that her father truly loved his wife after a little while and fruit of their love was herself...  
No, her father rarely ever spoke of his late wife, lady Cecile of Anjou. She was a half-English woman coming from Anjou. She was barely a girl at her fourteen or fifteen years when they were married and her father should be around twenty. Perhaps that was the reason her father lived like a true Englishman and less than a Scot. Plus he had insisted for his daughter to learn how to speak English and also French. Isabella felt the connection with her mother every time her father touched her face tenderly or held her in his arms...

* * *

Isabella was too young when she met her stepmother. Till then she knew nothing of maternal love apart the love her father was showing her and perhaps the wet nurse that gave her the milk to feed. Lady Cynthia was indeed a beautiful woman, almost half the years of her father, coming from the nearest lands of Northumberland. She looked really kind and gentle with her but Isabella always felt some short of bitterness inside her because soon it was discovered that she couldn't bare children... Therefore having her husband's first wife's daughter was quite the blow for her. Isabella never felt the urge to blame her for that...  
She knew though that her father might have desired sons in the past, he might have hoped for them. Therefore she tried to become the son he never had. Of course she couldn't sharpen her skills in battle and so she sharpened her mind instead. She tried to learn English and French, read and write, play music and even tried to understand a few tactics of battle. She studied the crescents of the noble families of England and she accompanied her father to the councils he had with his subjects, when that was possible.  
She softly touched the older man's hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Don't worry, Papa..." she said using the French term she used to when she was a girl.

She used it still when they were alone and when she wanted to cheer him up. The rest of the time she showed him the greatest of respect, she believed he deserved.

"...I'll be fine...really. I will marry His Grace after your wish and I will bear his children...I'll have his sons that will conquer England if I have to. I know I can do it. There is no need for you to worry for me..."  
She tried to sound more certain than she actually felt. Suffolk was too far away, no matter how she looked at it...

He touched her shoulder gently, smiling softly at her as a way to reassure her.

"I know you will, my daughter. You're strong, just as your mother." He said with a hint of sadness hidden in his voice.

She smiled softly.

"Perhaps she's still looking over us now..."

"Yes..." He said almost in a whisper as he smiled softly at her

"And Lady Cynthia too... She was more than a mother to me... I am grateful to her...and you... Therefore I will gladly do what you ask... I will make you proud, Father..."

"Oh, I am sure you will!" He said in a more enthusiastic tone.

Then he cleared his throat.

"In any case, let's just wait for his answer."

Isabella lowered her head with a smile.

"Indeed. Nothing will come up if we plan ahead without having the answer, right, Father?" She said in an attempt to make a joke

Lord Stanley laughed softly at her.

"Yes, indeed! But I'm sure he will accept my offer. This alliance is going to be good for him too."

She smiled softly and gave a squeeze to his hand.

"It's okay now, Father. Well...shall we now breakfast? I think there will be some good mead and bread today..." she whispered setting the conversation aside for now.

There was still plenty of time before the young lord made his decision and answered the letter...

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I thought it was about time for me to post the new chapter! This time we see a small part of everyday life of Isabella!**

 **Poor little Isabella it was kinda surprising for her this marriage proposal! Luckily her father is kind!**

 **Isabella is an only-daugter therefore since there are no sons to become Thomas's heirs and she has no relatives around that might take the feud after her father's death, she is the one to become his heir. However the fortune will pass to her husband.**  
 **Luckily for her,her father is very kind to her because he has a weakness for his daughter!**

 **Isabella tries to find the positive things so she can take this matter lighter, however she is rather shocked by it. She tries not to make her father feel bad for his choice.**

 _ **Isabella Stanley:** katerinaaqu_

 _ **Thomas Stanley:** AnaPaulaDBZ_ **and** _katerinaaqu_

 _ **Servant girls:** katerinaaqu _

_**TRIVIA**_

 ***Isabella Stanley is a fiction character created by AnaPaulaDBZ and I. She is based on the character from the video game _Duelist of the Roses_. In the game Ishizu's Medieval reincarnation is simply called "Ishtar" and belongs to the White Rose Side.**

 ***Thomas Stanley is based on the character from _Duelist of the Roses_ with the same name. Thomas Stanley is a historical person, an English lord that lives in 15th century and gets married to Margaret Beaufort, Henry Tudor's mother, and helps at the War of the Roses that took part in England in 15th century**

 ***In Middle Ages marriage was almost always arranged. Both sides in reality had a very small space to decide their future husband or wife. Usually it was pre-arranged or arranged by their parents and their vassals or dominus lords.**

 ***Marriage was never a personal matter and it was usually arranged by many lords together. Marriage was a way of getting more allies. Therefore it was of great importance that the marriage was chosen well.**

 ***The woman almost never could have a word on the matter. Females were treated usually as the measure that would allow the lords to achieve the alliance. The female lady was considered only as a mother, wife and good lady. Those were the three qualities a woman was supposed to have.**

 ***The feud would always pass from father to son after the 12th century. If a feudal lord died and left only daughters behind, then the feud would pass to some other close relative. Only if the feudal lord had no relatives at all, only then he would be inherited by his daughter and that daughter would simply pass the feud to her husband after marriage.**

 ***For a marriage to be considered legal, there should be an engagement before. The engagement could be a marriage proposal. The engagements were very usual in children, lords would engage their children for a future marriage. Engagement could easilly be broken if time passed and there comes a better marriage proposal.**

 ***Usually Church tried to discourage the second marriage, telling that a man or a woman widowed should remain that way to remember their partner forever. However practically no one followed that because nobles needed heirs, lands and allies and the only way to get those was through marriage, so they would marry second and third time if they had to.**

 ***Unlike engagement, marriage was very hard to be disolved. Church usually said that disolving marriage was unforgivable and impossible. However many nobles cancelled their marriages either because their wives gave them no heir or they gave them only girls.**

 ***Age difference had nothing to do with marriages (even if some certain limits were kept for ethical reasons). That's why here Isabella says she is considered lucky that her future husband is only eight years older than she is.**

 ***Normally the age of marriage would be the age when a woman and a man could give birth to a child, therefore the word "puberty" is not important in Middle Ages since a woman is able to give birth when she gets her first period (from around 11-14 years of age). Actually it was not usual thing for a woman not to be married in her twenties. A woman in her forties was considered old woman and "useless" because normally in the forties in Middle Ages, women could no longer give birth.**

 ***In Middle Ages there was no "bathroom" or "bath chamber" so the bath would take place in the room that had the fire closeby to keep the room warm.**

 ***Women were, most of the time, uneducated. Only a few of them knew how to read and write. One example is Eleonor of Aquitany, mother to King Richard Leonheart.**

 _ **Please do not use/steal/copy any of this unless you have mine and/or my friend's permission. Thank you.**_


	3. The Life of a Noble

**3.**

 _ **The Life of a Noble**_

Somewhere else, a few miles away, there was the south England, the land of Suffolk. There was a small town up in the mountains around a hill. The top of the hill had a large castle, made of gray, strong stone. Towers and embrasures with strong walls around. The heavy castle belonged definitely to a lord. There was no doubt about it...  
Henry Tudor of Lancaster, Earl of Loxley and Duke of Suffolk was sitting as comfortably as he could in a large chair, with his one leg hanging from one of the arms of his chair. He wasn't a tall man, not even the average of height and his body structure was the middle one. He was lean and muscular, and he had muscular forearms, proof that he was practicing with his sword in his early age however neither that or his abdomen proved any particular love or devotion to the heavy longsword. However despite his abdominal and arm middle muscular growth, his shoulders were a mass of stiff muscle, result from pulling the string of his longbow.  
The man was not tall but something on him was making him look impressive and handsome. His hair was unique; tri-colored and spiky in golden black and reddish magenta color. His eyes were sharp and charming, a pair of eyes in the color of fire. The young lord though, despite the not-at-all-graceful stance he had on his chair, he didn't seem comfortable at all. He was holding a paper in his hand with its cream-colored seal broken. He seemed in deep thought, occasionally expiring soundly.  
The large oak door clicked open and a knight stepped inside, walking through the room with large, heavy steps. He was at least a head taller than the young lord and at least twice as broad, dressed in a large armory in shades of green, pewter and blue. He had a black dragon crescent onto his breast, in green and blue background.  
Christopher Urswick was the fifth son of Urswick family; therefore he had no right to his father's fortune. He had become a knight since the age of 13. He had won a couple of tournaments but in the end, he ended up working for Henry, as his personal bodyguard and organizer of his army. Occasionally Christopher would train the younger knights-to-be in the young lord's yard. Christopher had wheat-colored complexion and bright, blonde hair. His eyes were dark hazel and sharp, acknowledging every kind of danger for his lord. The sword he had to his hip had a green and black handle with red gems decorating it.

"My lord" he greeted  
Henry's answer was a single "hmm" and a nod of his head, still lost in his gloomy, as it seemed, thoughts.

"You seem gloom, my lord" Urswick said as a matter of fact  
Henry sighed and lowered his leg from the arm of the seat and sat properly. He held the paper up.

"Here's a letter from Thomas Stanley, earl to an area of Scotland. Perhaps you remember him. He used to know my father."  
"I remember" Christopher answered solemnly, "Even if I haven't seen him around a lot"

"They just joined some hunting parties with His Highness the King... I was just a boy when I saw him for the first time. How old was I? Ten, no maybe younger than that. Maybe seven..."  
"So...what of him?" Christopher asked again.

He knew first hand that his lord didn't simply remember the man because weather was better. Henry sighed and looked at the paper.

"He sent this letter with a proposal. He offers me his only daughter, lady Isabella Stanley for my wife, desiring to combine our feuds in one..."  
Christopher raised a blonde brow.

"Isn't she the daughter that will become a heir to his fortune?"

"Yeah, apparently that's the case. Thomas Stanley was an only-son and so no other relatives exist to take the feud after his death so his fortune will go to his only daughter. It is not a large area but it is in the middle of a forest of Scotland..."  
Henry sighed again, running a hand through his tri-colored spiky hair.  
"Do you wish me to gather your vassals to ask for their Advice?"  
Henry looked up at Christopher again.

"No, I don't think that would be necessary. I mean we're talking about an obvious, good proposal here."  
"Why all of the sudden?"

"His area needs support. He wishes for allies."  
"So why would you say yes? You are not in tough position at the moment, Henry"

"You can't understand...I cannot refuse the old man. My father owns him a favor ever since he saved him from a snakebite. Well at least that's what he says in his letter. Plus, no lord has ever got land from Scotland like that. This marriage will probably make England stronger with extra land."  
"But the crops there..."

"No, no crops. The area is wild so very few crops grow there, however what about wood? The mountains are full of large trees and you know without good wood we cannot make our ships. God's _wounds_ , I know how much we need new ships every year. The old man knows it too! I cannot refuse. I would be crazy if I would, if we talk about good deals...I would be crazy if I refused my King new lands, material for ships and an extra help anchor with the Scots!"  
Urswick bit his lip once. It was so unlike Henry to curse. If he did, it would be for serious reasons. He truly seemed frustrated by this. He was feeling trapped at a sudden decision he had to make, that came out of nowhere and that it seemed as good as a truce in war but Henry seemed really angry at the fact that he couldn't do much about it.

"And…your future bride?"

"A tall, raven-haired beauty at the age of 19 and a virgin, if we believe this writing. Another reason why they would call me crazy if I refused the offer! She's young and beautiful, barely eight years younger than I am, virgin, heir to a good land, grown up as a fine Englishwoman, smart..."  
"Fathers could be exaggerating you know..."

"No matter what...the offer is _screaming_ as good! What smart lord would refuse such thing!?"

The young knight sill looked doubtful.

"You don't seem much happy about it, my lord" He said with his blond eyebrows furrowed

Henry sighed once more. Yes, it was true no matter how sudden the news were to him, it was simply too obvious that he didn't seem happy about it. The reason was simple: a young girl at the age of 14 with dark hair and skin and dark green eyes. Her hair was a bush of tame less brown hair. The girl was a peasant that resided at the village outside his castle walls. Henry had no idea how it had started or how it ended up being involved with her but it was what he had never seen before. It was around a year ago when he had seen her for the first time. Ever since he just wanted to see her all the time. She was smart and cheerful; her laughter was crystal and true.  
Henry realized really early that he was in love with her and even earlier than that he had realized that they weren't meant to be. She was a peasant and he was a noble with ancient Celtic roots behind, son, nephew and friend of nobles, friend to kings. She was a peasant girl. No one would approve a relationship with her and no one would accept his feelings for her except for a simple infatuation.  
He had kept his relationship with her a secret most of the time. He knew that the way things were, he couldn't marry her. However now that the time was before him, the time for his marriage, his world seemed to turn upside down! He simply sighed.

"It was just...too sudden. That's all." He finally said softly, trying to calm himself.

He wasn't lying. It was indeed too sudden. He just hid the true reason this had become truly a hurricane in a clear day for him.

"Not to mention kind of strange. I mean I have never seen this woman before in my entire life. Well, not that I expected for me to actually _choose_ the wife I would take but I at least expected to actually _see_ her once before I make my choice."

Christopher saw his lord's reaction. There was something inside his eyes... He was hiding something. But he didn't seem to want to talk about it, not even to him, his most loyal knight and friend. However he just sighed. Whenever he wanted to talk about it, he would, but he had to wait for the right time. He somehow understood how complicated it could be to have noble blood. Perhaps Henry was in love with someone else, but couldn't tell anyone because the girl he loved couldn't marry him. He understood that feeling... He, himself, was in love with someone he couldn't marry... Lady Margaret Mai Beaufort, a beautiful widowed woman who had inherited all of her late husband's fortune after he died from the plague. However, Christopher was just a knight, with no rights to his father's fortune, so he couldn't marry her. It was frustrating and they had to keep their love in secret.

Henry sighed again and looked at his trusted friend. Christopher was always by his side, for as long as he could remember. He was barely a few years younger than he was. He was the soul of every knight company he knew while for him was always faithful and typical when he had to but a friend too, not only a bodyguard.

"So, what do you advise me to do, Christopher? I mean the offer is way too good to ignore. If I do it would be like insulting the dept of my father and like rejecting the chance of being useful to my King."

The young knight shifted uncomfortably in his armor.

"I really don't know, my lord. I mean, for the logical side, you couldn't deny this proposal. It really has so many advantages to your side... Perhaps you should invite them to the feud? You know... To meet them better. Perhaps that away you can be more certain about your decision" He said, trying to sound sure of himself.

Henry sighed.

"God's wounds..." he cursed under his breath again.

He knew though that the old man wouldn't be satisfied with just that...and he knew Christopher felt that. Indirectly telling him to accept the proposal.

"...So you are not against it as well, huh...?"  
He smiled kind of bitterly and after sighing once more, he grabbed a piece of writing paper and a quill. After writing a few lines and then signing with his name beneath it, he waited for a second the ink to dry and after folding the paper carefully he lit a candle.

"Bring me the wax, will you?" he said to his knight half-kidding

" _And whatever is to be done...let it be done...for my King...for my country..."_

He locked at him, feeling somewhat pitiful.

"Look, my lord... It's not like I agree with it. You know very well my position about those kind of things... But sometimes we must sacrifice ourselves for the greater good."

He sighed deeply as he thought of his beloved Margaret.

"We can't do always what we want to do... It would be way too easy, wouldn't it? And life isn't easy..."  
He sighed once more.

"All right, I'll bring it" He said as he went to pick the wax and gave it to him

"Yeah...right..." Henry mumbled in bitter sarcasm, half-kidding as the lad went to bring the wax.

When he did, he placed the metallic object over the candle and let it there to melt. He then poured the scarlet wax over the document and after waited for it to get a bit cold, he pressed his seal, hard in order to seal the document.

"Alea Jacta Est..." he said without humor in his voice as he raised the document and handed it to him

"Please, Christopher, give this to my steward. He'll know where to deliver it."

He felt the sarcastic tone in Henry's voice and sighed deeply as he took the letter on his hands.

"I am sorry you have to take such decision, my lord... " He tried to apologize in a say to make his friend feel better

Henry smiled softly.

"Come on...it is not like I'll take an ugly wife or something... Anyway off you go now..."

He took the letter and left from the room to deliver the letter to Henry's steward, feeling sorry for his friend. Being a noble wasn't an easy thing and he knew it very well.

* * *

 **Hello everyone I thought it was about time for me to post this as well. It is the middle of exams at university so I guess I can only post chapters of stories that already waiting in my computer Anyway here is another chapter of Middle Ages Roleplay I am doing with my friend** AnaPaulaDBZ

 **We have another introduction here . This time we see Henry Tudor, aka Yami/Yugi's incarnation in Middle Ages.**  
 **Remember how in the previous chapter Thomas Stanley (Pegasus) has offered the hand of his daughter to the Duke of Suffolk and Earl of Loxley, in exchange of his help and protection. This is the other side of the agreement; Henry's reaction to the news.**  
 **As you can see Henry is not THAT happy either about it but knows he has to follow the traditions for the sake of his King.**

 **In this chapter we get to introduce two characters; Henry Tudor and Christopher Urswick (Jounouchi/Joey), his faithful knight. Both of the characters are technically trapped in a fate they cannot escape because they both have affairs that are not approved by noble society. This clue will play major part for the plot later on.**

 ** _Henry Tudor:_ **_katerinaaqu **  
**_

 _ **Christopher Urswick:**_ **mainly:** katerinaaqu **but also:** _AnaPaulaDBZ_

 ** _TRIVIA_**

 *** Henry (Yugi) Tudor is a fictional character firstly introduced at the video game _Duelist of the Roses_. In the game, Henry asks from the druid Simon McMooran to summon a duelist from the future to assist the Red Rose in the war against White Rose.**

 *** Henry Tudor is a real-life person who was born in Wales. His father was Edmund Tudor and his mather Margaret Beaufort. At a very young age he was taken by his uncle Jasper Tudor to France where he stayed till he came back to claim the throne of England. He won the Bosworth Field Battle against Richard III and took the throne, becoming King Henry VII of England.**

 *** King Henry VII is the last king in English history to take the throne by battle.**

 *** Real-Life Henry Tudor lived at the end of 15th century and he became a king of England. In our AU roleplay, Henry is a feudal lord of England who lives in 12th century instead.**

 *** Christopher Urswick is a fictional character who appears in the video game _Duelist of the Roses_ as Joey's incarnation and works for the Red Rose.**

 *** Christopher Urswick is a historical person as well but he was not a knight. He was a priest and confessor to _Margaret Beaufort_ who was mother of Henry's**

 *** In our roleplay Chrostopher is a knight and not a priest and he is having an affair with Margaret Beaufort who is not Henry's mother in this roleplay but Henry's first cousin.**

 *** Unlike what people think, the nobles had very small choice in their marriages and most of the time the marriage was arranged by the lords above or below them. They did not demand their bride, usually. If they did choose it, they should take the approval by their vassals or dominus lords instead**

 *** A feudal lord was possible to have many mistresses and other affairs in or outside marriage. It wasn't uncommon for a feudal lord to have peasant lovers or non-noble mistresses, however marriage between a noble and a peasant was considered impossible.**

 *** The reason why nobles were to marry nobles only was that at those times it was believed the main virtue a noble could have was "braveness" in battle. This, was believed, it would pass from person to person by blood only. This was considered to be something existing only in noble blood. Also it existed both male and female noble blood. That was the reason (among others) nobles wanted to marry only nobles; to pass this virtue to the next generations.**

 *** The line between puberty and adulthood was very thin in Middle Ages and not as clear as it is now. Here Mina, the peasant girl Henry is in love with, is 14 years old. Nowadays she would be considered a minor but in Middle Ages a girl at her 14th or 15th year would be as good as a grown up woman and they were already considering marrying her.**

 *** Age difference (unfortunately) played very small part in both marriages and relationships with a misress. In Byzantine empire for example happened for a girl at the age of five to marry a grown up man almost at his thrities. Henry Tudor in this part is appearing to need to take a wife at the age of 19 while he himself is 27. Eight years was still considered a lucky difference for the girl, considering the fact that Isabella could be taking an even older man.**

 *** In some part of this chapter Christopher asks from Henry to talk to Henry's vassal lords and ask for their " _Advice_ ". I used capital letter on purpose because this is one of the two things a vassal should give to their lords. The one is advice in counsil if it is asked and the other is help by providing soldiers when the dominus asked for them. This is what it was called at those times **_"Consilio et Auxillio"_ **with "consilio" meaning "advice" and "auxillio" meaning "help"**

 *** One of the things a noble should know was the art of war and not reading and writing. Henry here appears to be breaking the standard rule because he does not like practicing with sword very much. But, instead, he practices with the bow and the arrows.**

 *** English longbows were the pride of English army. In many historical battles, the outcome was judged by the accurecy and the number of archers.**

 *** Archers usually stand at the same spot to shoot with accurecy that's why their body structure is well-toned mainly at their arms and shoulders. Henry does not practice with sword THAT much, therefore his body structure is muscular mainly to his arms because of the cord of his bow.**

 **is a curse used at those times, refering to Christ's crussifixion's wounds. Here Henry curses like that causing Christopher's reaction that Henry is really upset.**

 **is a phrase Julius Ceasar said when he crossed Rubicon river. Literaly it means "The Cube is thrown" in other words "there is no going back". Henry says this because from the moment he sent his acceptance to lord Stanley there is no way of taking his word back.**

 *** Middle Ages people believed in destiny but not the way the ancient people did. They believed whatever was in their path was sent by God and that this is how it should be because He had said so.**

 *** Christopher's love affair is twice forbidden because not only he is a knight and has no right to marry but also because Margaret is widowed. In Middle Ages church tried to stop second marriages telling it is a sin (of course very few nobles followed that!)**

 **Please do not use/steal/copy any of this unless you have mine and/or my friend's permission. Thank you.**


	4. The Life of a Peasant

**4.**

 _ **The Life of a Peasant**_

The evening came cloudy for the small village, proving that the weather of England was easier to change than the mood of a woman! Mina threw the bucket into the deep well in the middle of the village before start rolling the reel to bring the heavy, now, object back to surface. With a bit of effort she placed the bucket at the edge of the well to take a breath. She fixed her skirt a little and ran her fingers through her dark brown locks.  
No matter how much she had tried, her hard hair wouldn't stand still to make them into a bun and like it happened most of the time, they were all around again, like a tiny bush. Not even the cloth she wore to her head would keep them intact.  
At her fourteen, Mina was still small-sized and thin with bright green eyes and slightly tanned complexion. She had lost her mother really early and her father had died at one of the wars the King had called him to, but she was fine by herself now. Always cheerful and singing in her thin, sweet voice, Mina was loved by many people in her neighborhood. She was always sweet and helpful towards others.  
The young peasant girl poured water from the well bucket into her own one and started walking towards her humble home.  
Very few people were walking around still, to go back to their houses to rest for the night. Mina knew this neighborhood like the back of her hand. She didn't need to see where she was going to know the way. After saying "goodnight" to a couple of people passing by her, she turned around the corner. This was where her footsteps had become careful. She looked around as if expecting someone to see her do something she shouldn't be doing, which perhaps she was. She reached her small, simply built house with the straw roof and this was where she stopped and took a few breaths.  
The cloaked figure was waiting for her at the corner. She looked at him and smiled as the man removed his cloak to reveal a tri-colored spiky head.

"My lord!"

She called out in a whisper and Henry lounged at her almost hungrily, and yet tenderly and joined his lips with hers in a passionate kiss as his hands were caressing her cheeks, fingers buried in her straw-smelling hair. She returned the kiss with equal passion, her small arms wrapped around his neck. She was about a head shorter than he was, which made her easier for her to hide herself into his arms. His kisses were always so warm and so...right to her! She could hardly remember how her life was before she had met him!  
Henry too, could hardly believe it was about a year ago when he had seen her, spoken to her for the first time as if they were two strangers. Yes, it was a year ago, when he was 26 of age and she was 13...:

* * *

 _Henry had been on his horse, riding across the village which rested beneath his castle. He was heading towards the road, after being summoned by his King to offer his Advice to the Council. The streets were busy indeed, people constantly moving around but everyone would stop to greet him.  
Mina was among them, just went out of her house to bring water to make morning food. She was with her small bucket, still unaware of the fact that the Duke had left the castle, heading for the well. Henry immediately came to halt and looked at her. She was unlike any other woman he had ever seen before. Her sweet face was delicate but still so...true comparing to the ladies he had seen so far. Without knowing the reason, he dismounted and approached with big steps. The girl gasped when she turned around to see him._

" _My good girl, please give me some water" he had said softly._

 _She did not argue, still too shocked to speak. She offered him her small bucket, pouring some sweet water into his mouth. He drank almost greedily, even if he wasn't really thirsty. For some reason the water that girl had offered him was sweeter than the good mead he had for breakfast. When he stopped, he mopped his chin with the back of his hand and smiled to the still, startled girl._

" _Thank you..." he had whispered._

 _The girl only nodded her brown head, cracking the first, small smile to him, making his heart flatter inside his chest..._

* * *

Henry was kissing her still when he pulled back, drawn out of his memory of her. Yes, a single smile of hers had made him want to see her more than all sweet words ladies spoke out of typical reasons. Mina smiled softly but her expression changed to that of worry, holding his hard shoulders.  
"My lord!" she said, "I was so worried when I received your message! What happened? The message...you seemed...worried somehow..."  
Mina knew not how to read and write at first and whatever she had learnt was what Henry had taught her so they could speak to each other. Henry smiled bitterly. It was as if the girl was inside his soul, for she could tell his emotional state by checking his writings. He cupped her cheeks once more.

"My love..." he whispered in a shaking voice, "...I am sorry...it had to be done... I had no choice..."

She started crying when she heard his words... She just couldn't believe it the day she feared so much would finally arrive.

"W-What? B-But why? H-How?" She said with her eyes full of tears, so many questions hanging inside her head

Henry bit his lip worriedly. She knew. She had read him like an open book and he didn't even need to explain to her. Her face though, her face of utter panic and loss and somehow injustice that she had to her eyes made him wish a thousands of times he hadn't told her. He wished she would smile to him.  
Mina knew. Henry was never careless, and he rarely ever came out of his castle in disguise to see her inside the very village. Yes, she knew. How could she not? Henry saw that a little too late. He felt his heart clench and his stomach twist

"There was a letter...the Scot Earl gave me his daughter. My beloved, I swear to God, I had no other choice!"  
He cupped her cheeks lovingly mopping her tears away with his thumb. She was beautiful...so beautiful like no lady could ever become to his eyes...no matter what Thomas said, his daughter could never be more beautiful to him than this young and fresh peasant girl who had the power to enslave him with just a sweet smile of hers!

"It was a deal I couldn't refuse. I couldn't refuse give my King, my country more lands and more power. The old Earl used to know my father personally and he owed him a dept I had to repay... There are so much my love...so much..."  
He kissed her lips once before pulling back.

"I swear to God, upon the graves of my Celts ancestors that I love no other than you, you are my life, my breath...!"

"But... What will happen to us then?" She said between a sob, crying over his shoulder

"Shhh..." Henry cooed to her as he kissed her lips deeply.

Yes, he himself wasn't sure anymore. What would happen to them if he got married? He could have her as his mistress, perhaps. However would that honor him? Would that honor her? However he found himself completely weak to leave her...  
He kissed her deeply, leading her towards the house, opening the door and getting in, sealing themselves from the outside world inside Mina's small, yet warm home.

She followed him into her small cottage, kissing him passionately, trying to forget her pain and getting herself warmed up by his sweet love.

His kisses moved down her neck next, butterfly and light, almost playful.

She giggled as he started kissing her neck and started playing with his tri-colored hair with her hands.

Henry chuckled deeply. He always loved it when she played with his hair. It was so...carefree to be with her. He forgot about everything, anything that had to do with nobles, castles, taxes or goddamned marriage proposals. With her...it was like he was running free in the countryside. He loved it when she played with his hair like this. She loved his hair. She had told him before in that adorable giggle of hers... When he kissed her she would play with his hair, sometimes pretending it was a flower and she tried to pull it off...  
To this, Henry buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply her scent. Her hair always smelled grass, clean straw and moss of the forest. He loved this scent. It was so different and so more...original than the perfumes everyone in his court would be wearing to make themselves more attractive (or hide the fact they hadn't bathed for around a month)... Everything was original with her...carefree...  
Henry claimed her lips again in a chaste yet deep kiss, not being able to have enough of her. He honestly couldn't remember how his life was before he could kiss her! And it was just a year ago when they firstly kissed...

* * *

 _Henry was sitting alone in his room, supposed to be working on the taxes but in reality he was absentmindedly gazing out of his large window, his hand supporting his head on the desk to stop it from dropping. Ever since he had seen her...he couldn't get her out of his mind... She was everywhere, that little peasant girl with the sweet smile...  
He had asked of her, he had asked and found information. Her name was Mina and was a young maiden, now at the age of marriage almost, always cheerful and she would occasionally work to his mill to get the bread of the day for herself.  
Henry sighed and closed his papers. He stood up and started moving up and down the room with no real purpose. His mind was working like crazy. How could he see her again? He just needed an excuse; a tiny bit of excuse to see her and talk to her... He rang the bell and called his steward.  
The young man with the short, carrot-colored hair entered the room and bowed.  
"My lord"_

" _Please go down the village and find a young girl named Mina, who lives a few blocks away from the St George's Abbot and tell her to go to the forest and pick some mushrooms and berries for my dinner..."  
It was a very common thing for a lord to ask the peasants for several jobs to be done. It could be anything and everything he asked. Of course he didn't want to give her some difficult task, so he asked for this. The steward left the room, leaving Henry alone...waiting..._

* * *

 _Mina was on her way to return home when she saw a man coming at her on a horse. She got curious and stopped whatever she was doing and looked at him. The stewart came to halt before her._

 _"Miss Mina?"_

" _Yes..." the girl answered a bit uncertainly  
"His Grace Henry Tudor, Earl of Loxley and Duke of Suffolk has asked you to go to the forest to pick berries and mushrooms for his dinner"  
The girl seemed curious. The Duke? What did he want with her all of the sudden to ask for that when he hadn't asked anything of her before? However she nodded her head anyway. By nightfall she was moving towards the castle with her small, full basket under her arm. The guard stopped her._

" _Halt! What's your business here?"  
The girl showed her basket startled_

" _I-I came to His Grace the Duke...he asked me to pick something for his dinner..."_

" _Ah, yes, we were informed. You may pass..."  
Mina walked to the castle corridors for the first time in her life. She was mesmerized by the size and the power it gave off... She was led to a small room that looked like an office and there was where the door closed behind her. Henry was waiting her. Smiling._

" _Mina..." he whispered in his baritone voice, "...you came..."  
She bowed her head.  
"Your Grace..."  
Henry approached her, smiling softly. She looked up at him.  
"My lord...how come and…you know my name...?"  
Henry smiled again taking the basket from her hands._

" _To tell you the truth...I was watching over you ever since that day we firstly met..."  
He put the basket away._

" _Thank you for these, by the way"  
He? The all-powerful lord was thinking of the insignificant little her? Mina was too shocked to say anything else but this;_

 _"Why...?"_

" _I don't know..." came the honest answer, "However you are everywhere in my mind...always... I just needed an excuse to see you again..."  
Her own heart was flattering like a trapped bird as his hand traveled to her cheek. His touch was enslaving her for some reason... She felt drawn to him ever since she had seen him and offered him water. After that they had met each other only from afar and only a couple of times..._

" _Do I scare you...?" He whispered lowly, almost huskily._

 _She shook her head negatively.  
"No but...why me...? You can have all the ladies you want... I am nothing...I am just a peasant girl..."  
She was stopped by his gentle finger on her lips._

" _I only see a man...and a woman..."  
The distance between them close with a kiss._

* * *

Ever since that day Henry could hardly imagine how his life was before that kiss, before knowing her. He inhaled her scent once more, placing a kiss in her hair.

She continued playing with his hair, running her fingers through it and giggling softly, feeling the sweet scent of his hair. She loved his hair! It was so unique! She had never seen someone with a hair like this and it was something she really liked about him: he was unique and special to her! She kissed him back tenderly, running her fingers over his cheeks now, caressing his face lightly.

Kissing her softly he put his arm behind her legs getting her up bridal style he placed her on her narrow bed and he lay there next to her, smiling at her. He often did that too, lay there beside her like this. He loved to watch her simply lay there and getting lost in her green eyes; those green eyes that seemed to be doing contrast with his own.

She lay next to him, giggling and snuggled comfortably to his chest, her hand was resting on his torso, softly caressing him. She loved hearing his heartbeat close to her... And he was so warm... She snuggled closer and smiled, feeling like she was where she belonged.

Henry smiled.

"You're beautiful...you know that...?" he cooed to her as if talking to a girl

She giggled once and looked at his eyes.

"Really?" She caressed his cheek softly, "You're beautiful too..." She said with a sweet smile

"Am I...?" he cooed to her too, caressing he cheek, "Not as much as you..."

She giggled once more and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

He loved it when she became bold like this and at the same time shy. He smiled and caressed her cheek again.

" _How...? How can I marry any other woman but her? How can I lie in the same wedding bed with another woman that looks nothing like her...? How can I find myself with another person but this sweet girl...? God! Why must you be so cruel...!"_

She noticed him becoming gloom again and she lifted her body a little to look at him.

"Henry... what's wrong?" She asked softly, but at the same time worried

"Hm?"  
He came back to reality once he heard her worried tone. He realized he had been lost in his thoughts and he blinked once.

"No. No my love. Everything seem perfect when I am by your side"

She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Stop thinking about it, okay?" She said in a low voice, looking down at the floor.

He blinked repeatedly, not expecting this answer from her.

"And what else am I supposed to think?" he said sitting up as well, "My letter is already on its way! I cannot take my word back. I came to you only to realize that I cannot say goodbye to you! That I need you almost the same badly I need the air to breathe!"

"Perhaps there is still a chance!"  
She rose up from the bed, finally showing her indignation towards the situation.

"Why don't you run away? Forget about her, forget about castles! Come live with me! We could run away to a place where no one will recognize us!" She suddenly shouted with tears in her eyes...

She didn't know why, but she was feeling so sad and broken all of a sudden that she wasn't thinking clearly anymore.

Henry smiled a sad smile standing up as well and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Ah, Mina, Mina... My poor, sweet, innocent Mina..."  
He was cooing to her the way a father consoles a child, while caressing her head softly, comfortingly, nearly rocking her back and forth.

"...You don't understand... If only it was that easy! God knows how much I want to run away with you but my blood runs thick in my veins...noble blood coming straight from Celts... When I give my word I must keep it...or else I will be damned for all eternity, me and my ancestors and my descendants all together... And I can't leave my precious subjects... My title, my land, my oath... And my King...?"

He sighed softly still rocking her.

"I gave my word, I've sworn upon a Saint's bones that I would keep the deal... If I leave everything behind...it would be treason. I would be damned, by God and humans...and you, my sweet and innocent, my pure Mina... Would be cursed, called a witch and a devil... Where could we run? And what can we leave behind...?"  
There were tears in his eyes but he was holding them back.

"Nobles work different than commoners... This cruel fate of ours... It might not be hunger but blood is our bonding..."

She rested her head on his chest and cried, soaking his clothes with her tears... She didn't want to accept reality, but down in her soul, she knew Henry was right... How could fate be so cruel with them?

"Don't cry... my sweet Mina please...please don't cry..."  
He was whispering, almost in shaky voice but he knew deep inside it was similar to tell the fire "don't burn". But it brought him to the verge of tears... His sweet Mina was crying and all he could do was hold her and comfort her the best he could...

She stood there, silently sobbing on his arms... If there was something she could do... Maybe God could still help them... She didn't know, but she didn't want to give up on hope... Maybe something could still change... She just had to have faith...

Henry breathed through his nose and two small tears escaped his eyes. He threw his head back so they would flow and get lost.

"No! I can't! I can't, Mina!"

He got hold of her shoulders.

"I'll find a way for us to be together! I swear to God I will! But I can't let you go! I can't live without you!"

She was surprised by his sudden reaction but at the same time she felt her heart flatter in hope! She hugged him tightly and whispered.

"I know you will..." She said softly, half-smiling as she held him tenderly, a single tear escaping from her eyes.

* * *

 **Hey there!**  
 **I have exams the day after tomorrow and the day after it (Monday and Tuesday) but it is so freaking hot in here that I find it hard to concentrate and study! Plus I can't stand the Byzantine Archeology anymore! . Well since Byzantine Empire was to the East, Medieval kingdoms were to the West and so...because I really miss the Medieval roleplay I do with my friend and also because this chapter is also small I wanted to post it now!**

 **So...here it is. Another small chappie of Medieval YGO stories I do with my friend** AnaPaulaDBZ  
 **Does anyone remember little Mina (Mana's incarnation) from my doll-making poster?** [Yu-Gi-Oh Medieval (as QueenCards) in my DA page] **Well here she is!**

 **It is a small introduction of her character. As you can see she is Henry's "secret love" and the reason why he does not like the idea of marriage too much anymore. She is a sweet and innocent peasant girl.**  
 **The reason why she suggest from Henry to run away is that she does not really understand the way the nobles are thinking and she feels desparate to keep Henry close to her.**  
 **And Henry too went to her originally to say goodbye because he is engadged now, but in the end he couldn't!**

 **Henry's war-horse was inspired by the book series of Septimus Heap. I had read those books so long ago and there was a black stallion named "Thunder". The scetch in the book was SO great that I wanted it to be Henry's horse!**

**Soon I'll post more**  
 **Don't worry. Christian (Seto) will come back soon!**

 _ **Henry Tudor:** katerinaaqu **  
**_

 _ **Mina:**_ **mostly:** _AnaPaulaDBZ_ , **but also:** _katerinaaqu_

 _ **TRIVIA**_

 *** "Mina" is a name chosen by me and my partner for Mana's Medieval incarnation.**

 *** "Mina" has many interpretations as a name. Some of them are: "Love" (in German and English) and "Protector" (in Dutch)**

 *** When I chose the name for her I wanted something simple and sweet so the basic criteria was the sound and not the meaning, but I was glad to see the meaning fits her story.**

 *** There were two kinds of peasants, those who were free men and those who were totally submissive to the feudal lord. The second category was similar to the previous slaves but they weren't objects. However those people could not leave their land and if the land was given to someone else, they were given to the new master as well. Tchnically there is not much of a difference in lifestyle between the two kinds of peasants except from the freedom to move around.**

 *** Mina belongs to the first category of peasant. She is a free woman.**

 *** Peasants were, of course, to their most part uneducated. Henry taught Mina how to read and write so they could talk to each other through messages.**

 *** A nobleman could have an affair with a peasant girl or a prostitute if he wanted to but marriage with one was considered unacceptable.**

 *** When Henry refers to his Celts ansestors, it is a phrase inspired from the video game _"Duelist of the Roses"_ when Henry loses to the duelist/player, he swears upon his ansestors that he will lay a foot on England**

 *** Peasants lived in the villages usually close to the feudal lord's castle so in case of war, the villagers would move into the castle walls for protection if needed.**

 *** There was a well as well as a windmill in the village by the 12th century and above however they usually belonged to the feudal lord and usually the peasants should pay a fine to him if they wanted to make their bread to it.**

 *** A peasant, apart from the usual tasks they had to do, they shoul fulfill any desire of their feudal lord (from gathering honey till making mustard or something similar). Here Henry seeks for a reason to call Mina to his castle, so he asks from her to gather mushrooms for his dinner from the forest. Maybe that kind of tradition was the thing that created the myth of the "First Night Right". According to that untrue myth, the feudal lord had the right to bed a woman before her husband in the honeymoon.**

 *** Forests were usually a great source of wealth for a feudal lord because of wood, hunt and fruits there.**

 *** Medieval villages were mostly gathered around a feudal lord's castle. Around the village were the fields that were taken care of peasants but the feudal lord would always keep parts of it in his storehouses in order to sell them to other feuds or gather them for future needs.**

 *** Peasants had to go to war if needed but of course they were soldiers on foot and they could not afford good weapons. Swords and horses were benefit of nobles only.**

 *** Henry mentions the "Saint's Bones" that he's sworn onto. When a lord became a vassal to the king or someone else, they had to swear upon the Bible or (the most usual) upon a saint's remains (such as holy bones, clothes etc)**

 *** In Middle Ages there was a great bloom at commercial of holy objects and holy bones but it is doubtful how many of them were real.**

 **Please do not use/steal/copy any of this unless you have mine and/or my friend's permission. Thank you.**


	5. Preparations for Marriage and Tournament

**5.**

 _ **Preparations for Marriage, Preparations for Tournament**_

Scottish sky was clear with no clouds and the morning was warm. It seemed as though spring had come faster that day. There was a carriage waiting outside the castle and servants were packing the last chests and baggage and tying them securely onto the carriage. Isabella Stanley was watching at them with a bitter smile. Yes that was the day. Around a week ago had come the letter with the scarlet seal with the Red Rose of Lancaster. It was the answer of the Duke to her father's proposal.  
The memory was so clear in her mind that it felt as if it was a few minutes ago. Her father had summoned her from her room where she was reading to pass the time. When she came to his presence she had seen him holding a piece of paper tightly on his chest as if he had received titles he wished for an entire life. She didn't have to ask who that letter was from when she saw the broken seal, nor ask what was in it when she saw her father's eyes glistering with happy tears.

"He said yes!"  
Her father had said feverishly, holding the paper even tighter to his chest.

"He accepted my proposal!"  
Isabella was expecting the blow, but it was a blow nevertheless. It was as if some hidden hope inside her had kept telling her "he might not accept! Perhaps you won't have to marry him...", of course she immediately cursed herself with her immature thought. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a woman at the age of 19, not to mention a betrothed woman now! But still she felt like she was now thrown into the sea.  
So here she was now, waiting for the last preparations to be made so she would depart from her castle, the only house she ever knew, to go to another, unknown to her castle, to the arms of a stranger that was to become her husband... She felt all her 19 years fall on her shoulders making her feeling suddenly old and ragged despite the fact the day was so beautiful. She looked around at the trees, the meadows and the flowers she knew for so long and filled her lungs with the sweet smelling air she knew not if she would feel again. At least, she hoped, she could bring honor to her father's name by bearing healthy and strong sons to continue her husband's legacy and bring up the good Stanley name.  
She was dressed in a simple and light dress in a very faint green color that almost resembled white. She had her cream-colored sparrow crest to her breast, to show who she was. Her hair was left half loose with a small, golden net holding them together as they fell down her back. She wore no jewels apart from a pair of discreet earrings and a small, velvet ribbon around her neck.  
Close to her carriage there were the few soldiers that would accompany her for her trip. They were around 15-20 men preparing their weaponry and ready to march South with her. Her personal maids were ready too, who would accompany her to England and stay by her side. They were four in total, all of them young and unmarried to make sure they wouldn't leave families behind...  
She heard footsteps and saw her father coming, dressed in a stripped shirt in orange and green, wearing brown pants and his best, leather boots. He also had his crest to his chest and he wore a heavy chain around his neck. His hair was neat clean and shiny in the morning sun. His eyes were shining with pride but also some hidden concern and the hint of sadness that his little girl would leave him. Isabella turned to face him and smiled faintly.

"Father..." she said softly

Lord Stanley put a hand on his daughter's shoulders, as a way to reassure her and also as a way to reassure himself. He could tell his daughter was as nervous as he was, but he tried not to show it, as he gave her a big smile.

"You are finally going to meet him, Isabella! Are you excited to see him?" He said calmly and enthusiastic, as if thinking she was going to get excited just because of his enthusiasm

Isabella forced a small smile on her lips.

"Of course I am, Father. I heard so many things about him... It is like knowing him, the character he has... I really want to meet him!"

That wasn't a lie. Indeed she was curious about her husband. It was just that the feeling of loss and uncertainty was greater.

His smile grew wider with his daughter's answer.

"Of course! I heard many good things about him too. I would only choose the best for my precious daughter." He said with a warm smile and that indeed wasn't a lie, either

Isabella smiled again and nodded her head. Her father was trying really hard to cheer her up and she knew it. She hoped indeed things were as he presented them, though. Her father would be coming along, riding his beautiful, gray horse. She felt jealousy for him. She too would prefer a thousand times to come on a horse too, to feel the wind on her hair and face, to see the countryside... However she knew she had to be as "flawless" as possible when her husband would see her.  
First impression was very important after all... Therefore she had to travel into her closed carriage with her maids instead...

"Are you ready? We're going to leave in a few minutes" He asked her, his voice was calm and relaxed as always

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I am. I was just saying the last goodbyes to the castle from here... I mean it was my home for 19 years after all... I might be going to a better fate but still I am going to miss it."

"Ah, yes, indeed..."  
Her father took a glance at the castle, feeling a pinch on his heart. Now the castle would be much more empty without her there... He sighed deeply with the thought.

Isabella noticed her father becoming gloom again. She knew what he might be thinking. Yes, the decision would be tough for them both.

"Anyway, let's get going. Probably Lord Tudor would be annoyed if we are late." He said in a hurry, trying to change the mood. He walked over to his horse and mounted on it

She watched her father mounting his grayish stallion. She sighed once more and allowed her maid assist her climb into the carriage before the trip started, slowly with the small team of soldiers following...

* * *

At the Lancastrian castle's yard there were loud laughing and then the light whistle of the arrow crossing the air and getting stuck into the target.

"Whoo!" Christopher said satisfied  
He was dressed in woolen and cotton colorful clothes instead of armory. Henry and he were at the yard with their bows and arrows, practicing at shooting. While Christopher was dressed in violet, green and brown leather, Henry wore darker colors in dark red and black instead.

"I'd love to see you do better than that!" Christopher said chuckling playfully.

Henry chuckled back meaningfully.

"What do you think, should I aim for the sack over there?" he suggested  
Christopher laughed.

"Hahaha! The 'sack over there'!"  
He said pointing towards a sack of flour that was upon a carriage in a good hundred or more meters away, to the other side of the yard, to the other side of a road packed with garden decorations and branches.

"Come on, Henry! It's impossible!"

"Hm. And here's my favorite word!" Henry said playfully, already putting and arrow at the cord.

He pulled the cord and held it steadily, measuring the distance with his reddish, sharp eyes. He now seemed absolutely concentrated at his aim. And suddenly he released it. The arrow whistled as it crossed the air at a lightning's speed, passed through some clipped in shapes bushes, between the connections of a carriage, through an opening of a stone arch and…right into the sack of flour, sticking onto it securely.

"Unbelievable!" Christopher Urswick said half-whispering in great impression, "Who-hoo! Very good, my lord!"

"Thank you Chris!" Henry said making a theatrical, deep bow.  
The truth was that the two men were spending some time together after Henry's request. He needed time to think things through. He was now technically an engaged man, he was promised a wife and he would soon meet her...for the first time no less. He needed something to distract himself and some practice sounded the best thing for him to escape this... He was feeling like a teenager with it, especially when Christopher was by his side as well. The two of them were almost like brothers.  
Meanwhile at that side of the yard where the sack was, a kind of older woman was walking, wearing common clothes and holding a letter in her hands. The arrow, though, had torn the sack and started to fall slowly, which it did, showering the woman's shoulder with its golden content.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed startled.  
The two men chuckled like children that were busted and then rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry, Mary!"

Henry said addressing his wet nurse, the woman who almost raised him like a mother and had offered him the milk to feed, like it happened to most noble people after all. She was now one faithful servant to him and a good advisor sometimes. Mary dusted her sleeve off smiling.

"Practicing again?"  
Henry only chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in a 'sorry-I-can't-help-it' kind of way. Mary smiled too and then turned serious again.

"This letter came for you, my lord. From the King"

"The King?!"  
Henry was now shocked. He never expected this. He took the letter hoping it would be a prank, cause whenever the King sent letters there should be a reason for it, and he hoped it wouldn't be because the King asked for soldiers for some reason, now that he was expecting his future bride and his future father-in-law and he needed his soldiers in order to prove himself and his power to them, according to the custom.

"Blimey!" he lightly cursed seeing the letter, "It is true! It has the Royal Seal on it!"  
He dismissed his wet nurse with a wave of his hand and, opened the letter, reading the words incredibly fast, words written with the good, black ink.

"Oh, no!" he muttered when he finished reading

Christopher approached him with a curious face.

"What does the King said, Henry?" He asked her with a glimpse of worry on his expression

"The King..." Henry said in a low voice, "...He says he has heard about my upcoming marriage...and says he's coming this way on his way to check his other lords to congratulate me!"

"Oh..."

Christopher sighed. He did not know what to say to reassure his friend. He knew he was upset about the marriage and when he was finally getting distracted from it, he received a letter from the King himself!

" 'Oh' indeed!"  
Henry sighed and sat upon a small rock bench and re-read the letter.

"The letter says he's coming in three or four days! Damn! And I was already making preparations for the end of the week when Isabella and her father would be coming! Now I have no time to prepare the King's arrival! I will make a fool out of myself if that happens! God's wounds!"  
Christopher remained silent for a second, with his hand on his chin in deep thought. And then his face brightened with a smile.

"Hey, why don't you organize a tournament?"  
Henry looked up in deep thought.

"A tournament?"

"Yes, why not? Call knights from all around the kingdom to compete for the glory of their king and for the celebration of the happy event that England will expand even further into Scotland! Thankfully our crops were good this year so we can afford offer money prices and food to the lords that will come to celebrate it. Besides you already made half preparations already. What is a few knights more? I could deliver the notice and send heralds hang the announcement to every cathedral of the cities and villages around. I might even talk to a few people in pubs and then you'll see how men can keep such notices!"  
Henry was in deep thought. Yes. A tournament seemed like the perfect idea now for their small amount of time but also for the occasion. Yes, it was perfect indeed and God's willing it wouldn't take much time for news to spread! It was true also that he had invited some lords as witnesses for the marriage events so half of the preparations were already made.

"A tournament, huh...? Yes, that could work!"

He got up to his feet.

"Christopher you're a genius!"

Christopher smiled brightly with his friend's enthusiasm. It was sure a nice idea! Many knights would come to compete and the King would be entertained.

"What are you doing, still standing there?" Henry said half-playfully, "Go and start the preparations! I need to speak with my own people to decide the prices and have the tents be sent!"

"Haha! Okay, then!" He said, getting up from his seat and smiled playfully at his friend, "I'm glad you liked my idea so much!"

Henry smirked at his friend and punched him playfully in the shoulder, lightly.

"Hey it is the _only_ idea we have!" he said teasingly, "Okay. Off you go then! I'll have to deal with the rest of it! We have four days! Let's hope they will be enough! I might even have to ask from people of the village to work temporarily as servants to have more people in it. I doubt my servants alone can treat all those people even if they might be bringing their own too!"

"All right! See you later, then!"

He said laughing before mounting on his black steed and galloping away to spread the news of the tournament and help his friend with the preparations

Henry smiled and gathered the shafts and the bows to get inside to wash himself a little... He thought of something...he needed to see Mina. Hear her voice and have her close and he realized this was the perfect opportunity! He needed more servants so it would be the best way to have her close.  
He knew it was pure madness but right now the tickling sensation of "disobeying the rules" was as inebriating as good wine!  
After he threw some water over his head, he chose some clothes to wear as his servants helped him get dressed and he asked for his horse to be prepared along with two escorts.

* * *

His horse was indeed ready when he descended the stairs to the stables. It was a fine, pitch-black stallion, a wonderful war-horse, a mass of bones and muscles. The horse snorted to his presence.

"Hey there, Dark Magician..." he whispered to the horse.

Indeed the horse seemed like a magician as beautiful as it was. The horse pushed its nose in his arms. He petted it a little and then let his servant bring the stool to step on so he could climb onto his horse. He sat upon it, looking smaller and bigger at the same time.  
With a nod of his head his servants, also on horses wearing his colors and the Red Rose crest following him; trotting softly down the winding path off the castle to the village. Their mission would be knock doors and ask for servants.  
After a few houses, Henry left the best for last.

"I won't need you anymore. Go back" he ordered the servants who bowed their head and after turning their brown horses they trotted back to the castle.

Henry dismounted his stallion and led it to a small, narrow path where it wouldn't attract attention. He stood before the door and fixed himself a little before knocking _her_ door softly.

"Mina...it's me..." he whispered

Mina answered the door and her face brightened in a smile when she saw, who it was.

"Henry!"

She threw her arms around his neck and held him in a tight embrace.

Henry immediately wrapped his arms around her as if by reflex, no, scratch that, his reflexes seemed to be 100 times more powerful when it came to her. He could also feel her sadness and anguish and perhaps her strong need to see him. He was yearning for her too, especially after everything that had happened.  
His mouth landed on hers, kissing her deeply and passionately but still chastely and sweetly. Oh, how much he missed her! He pulled back and smiled to her small form.

She smiled back at him.

"Come, enter!" She said softly and cheerfully, pointing at the inside of her house

"Thank God! I'm starving!" Henry said playfully as he entered her small house and she closed the door behind her.

He inhaled deeply the home-like scent of her humble house, which was so different than the huge castle he lived in!

"And I think I smell your delicious broth there! I haven't tasted it for a while!" he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him in a kiss that lasted a few seconds before pulling back

She giggled softly after the kiss and led him to the kitchen.

"Then I guess I have foreseen you would come! I have finished it a few minutes ago! Come!" She said cheerfully, with both her hands on his arm, pulling him gently

"Lucky me!" he said following her lead.

Her house was small. It had one big central room and it was separated with a wall to lead to what was her kitchen and dining room and there also was an upper floor where her bed was. It was small... And that was what he liked.  
He entered the hospitable little kitchen with the pot boiling upon the fire in the fireplace she had, the wooden table with the bench next to it. Her table had a loaf of bread on and a wooden bowl, probably for herself. He felt a bit uneasy for a second, worrying that he might eat food she might want to keep for later but he decided not to speak. Besides her sweetness was disarming.

"Oh, sweet Mother Mary! This smells heavenly!" he said seating himself to the table on her wooden bench

She giggled as she went to check the pot she had left o the fire. She saw him sitting on her table and she smiled softly at him. She loved his company so much! He always seemed to have the right timing to appear. She really liked to eat beside him, as if they were a married couple.

Henry smiled looking at her, preparing the broth. It was as if he lived in another time indeed, like he was no longer a lord in a castle but a normal husband. She was so sweet and smiley all the time!

When she finished preparing the broth, she took a spoon and tasted it.

"Hmm... It's perfect!" She said with enthusiasm and then she took the cauldron out the fire and put it on two bowls of her and Henry to eat.

"There! I hope you like it!" She said in a cheerful way.

Of course she knew he would like it, but she said that anyway.

He smirked playfully pulling her on his lap to sit and kissing her deeply once before pulling back.

"Like it? There is no way I wouldn't!"

She giggled softly at him one more time and sat beside him once again to start eating.

Henry smiled and brought the bowl to his lips to drink some soup. It was warm and salty and exactly what he needed for this tiring day. It had some vegetables inside too, which he either swallowed along with the gulp of soup or took them with his fingers to place them in his mouth.  
He used the knife he had in his belt to cut the bread in slices and take one slice for himself while giving her, another. He always enjoyed those moments with her. They were so precious! While eating he would look at her with the corner of his eye, her beautiful eyes, her skin and shy smile and her modest curves. Yes he was a man after all and yes occasionally he found himself desiring her, or imagining her how she would be without her clothes in his bed...  
However for some reason that wasn't a necessity to him. These moments were filling him so much that the actual carnal part of love seemed insignificant for now... Yes, Henry Tudor, Earl of Loxley and Duke of Suffolk hadn't touched her yet. The girl was a virgin even if they were together more than a year. Henry realized he wanted to take it slow with her, savor her every moment with him instead of rushing to carnal activities.  
Yes he desired her but his soul desired her more than his body. Her playful smile, her playful kisses, her cheerful attitude were enough to make him feel content, it was enough to make him feel...pure and loved even if the sexual activity hadn't taken place between them. He had never suggested her to come to his bed and had never proceeded any further than kisses on her beautiful neck. He had never proceeded in any other show of carnal desire to her, because to put it simply; such desires were nullified by her cheerfulness, which made him also cheerful, feeling like being 12 years old all over again!

She was watching him eating with a smile to her face and she started to eat as well. She really loved to share these moments with him... They were so special! It made her feel like a married woman taking care of her husband... But just thinking of that made her heart pinch... No, she wouldn't think about Henry's arranged marriage! She had promised that herself... He would find a way to be with her, she knew it.

"You know…" he said while chewing, "...I didn't come here just to see you, which of course is alone important"  
He added the last one with a smile.

"I came here to offer you a job," he said with a wink, sure that the girl wouldn't understand what he meant at the first word

"A job?" She raised an eyebrow at him, anxiety feeling her

"Yup!" he replied smiling, "You know...there is a party going to come to my castle, along with the...bride of mine... But"  
He left a moment of silence, with his index finger raised as if he wanted to keep her in interest before saying:

"The thing is that I'll need extra servants for the castle to take care of so many people... In other words..."  
He smirked to her.

"Mina, would you like to come and work in my castle? And like this you won't only earn extra money but also we'll be close! Closer than ever before. We won't have to sneak in and out the castle and we will live under the same roof!"

She smiled brightly at him.

"Really! Of course I accept!" She said putting both her arms around his neck and kissing him on his cheeks and lips multiple times

He quitted any food eating and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back wherever she kissed him. Her enthusiasm was filling his chest with happiness and thought his heart would burst. He just felt as if her enthusiasm was passing to him!

She couldn't contain her happiness.

"Henry, this is the best news I've ever received today!" She kept repeating through kisses

Returning her kisses with even more eagerness, was making him feel like flying to the sky... He was so happy she was happy! It was the best feeling of all!

" _Oh, God! Forgive me but I am only a human... I can't live without her!"_

When she stopped kissing him, she looked to his eyes; excitement was all over her face.

"So, Henry... Tell me more about this job!" She said in excitement

Henry smirked.

"You'll come to my room..."

He pecked on her lips.

"...You'll serve my wine..."  
He pecked again.

"...come _whenever_ I need you"  
Yet another peck.

"And I will make sure to be by my side always!"

He ended up giving small kisses to her neck.

She was giggling softly with his kisses, playing with his hair as he did so.

"Hehe! I like it already!" She said with a giggle as she continued to play with his hair

He chuckled back, kissing her cheek once.

"I am glad you do!"

She giggled once more and looked at the food on the table.

"Now, we'd better eat before the food cools off" She said playfully

"True!" he chuckled back taking a small bite of bread and bringing it to her mouth

She bit the piece of bread he gave her, giggling softly and she did the same, taking a piece of bread and bringing it to his mouth.

He ate it with one go but before her finger also entered his mouth and he had sucked on it for a brief second before pulling back to chew his bread, smiling playfully at her.

She chuckled and took another piece of bread, but this time to herself and started eating it.

Henry chuckled back.

"Honestly, Mina... You are the most adorable creature ever stepped on this world! By God, I swear!"

She giggled.

"No, you are!" She said back

He took a fake-playful-shocked expression.

"Me? Adorable?" and chuckled, "You think?"

"Of course!" she giggled and she threw her arms around him once more

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Is it because I am not six feet tall and full of muscles like my knights?" he said teasingly and self-sarcastically

"Yes!" She said giggling and she really meant it.

She had always loved Henry because he was simple and adorable.

"Oh, every man is happy to hear he's not tall and muscular!" he said in a fake-dramatic look but then seeing her adorable, laughing face, he couldn't help but burst out laughing with her

She slapped his chest in a playful way.

"Silly! I meant that you don't need to be tall and muscular to be beautiful!" She said giggling

Henry chuckled softly. Oh he loved it when she did that! When she was so straightforward with him! Even when she might be calling him by the title from time to time, she was always so adorable...so sweet indeed.

"I get it! I get it!" he said chuckling, wrapping his arms tighter around her petite form

She kissed his forehead tenderly as she caressed his hair.

Henry smiled and kissed her lips and nose softly.

"So...I take that you say yes for the job?" he said playfully

She giggled playfully once more.

"I've already said that! Of course!"

Henry chuckled.

"I know" he said playfully, "However I want to make you say it again and again! I want to hear from your lips how much you need me, cause I am not tired of saying it!"

She giggled again.

"Then yes! Yes, Yes, Yes!" She said, giving him lots of kisses on his face

Chuckling loudly he hugged her even tighter with each kiss she gave him.

She smiled softly as she kissed him.

After they ate, Henry decided it was about time for him to leave so he stood up and smiled.

"Alright, my sweet Mina. It's time for me to get going." he then placed a small, golden coin in her palm and leaned to her ear to whisper: "That's for the food you offered me!" in a low and husky voice

She smiled softly seeing the coin and she stood up and kissed him tenderly on his lips before pulling back.

"Good bye, my sweet Henry! I hope to see you soon!" She said, giving him a playful wink

"Me too, my beloved little lady...me too..."

* * *

They walked outside her small house.

"Oh, and here's where the funny part starts!" Henry said in self-sarcasm

"What?" she asked curiously.

Instead of an answer Henry whistled once and his wonderful war-horse emerged from the narrow alleyway he had left him.

"Isn't there something for me to step onto?"  
Henry said playfully while bended down as if looking for a stool for himself to climb onto his horse. Mina couldn't help but burst out laughing at the scene! Henry chuckled with her and approached his war horse, pretending being difficult for him to climb onto the saddle.

"Hey-yo!" he said climbing onto the saddle and pretending being extremely tired.

"Okay now, sometimes I feel that my horse is making me even shorter than making me look taller!"  
Even the war-horse snorted and moved its large head and Henry chuckled patting its neck.

"Sometimes I wonder if I should have chosen a smaller horse!"

Mina couldn't stop laughing at the scene and even the horse seemed amused by his Master's attempts to climb onto his strong back.

Henry chuckled lively again and after doing a turn around he smiled at Mina.

"Farewell for now, my sweet fair lady!" he said with a wink

She waved at him giggling softly.

"Bye, Henry!" She said in her sweet voice

Henry winked once more.

"Hya!" he steered his horse which started trotting away from Mina's small house and back onto his large castle...

* * *

 **Finally people! I get to update this story too! Sorry for taking me so long to do so!**  
 **Anyway yet another part from the roleplay I do with** AnaPaulaDBZ **for our AU in Middle Ages!**

 **As the title says, this is the chapter in which our main plot starts, in other words the tournament that triggers the fateful meeting between Isabella Stanley and our dear Knight Christian Seto Rosenkreutz is here already! And the time has started the final countdown for their meeting and believe me it's gonna be _goood_ XD**

 **To cut the long story short, the King is coming Henry wants to do something good to please his king so his friend Christopher had the idea of organizing a tournament for the sake of their ruler.**  
 **Henry also finds his chance to have Mina closer, by hiring her in his castle as a maid, for the needs of his future guests that will come to watch the tournament and his engadgement with Isabella Stanley. He gets really excited over it, doesn't he?**  
 **Meanwhile Isabella says goodbye to her house and her country because her trip starts for the new life she is to have in England as wife to Henry Tudor of Lancanster.**

 **Yes Henry and Mina have not proceeded into any intimate acts beyond passionate kissing yet.** AnaPaulaDBZ **asked whether they could be this way and I thought it would be a sweet idea. Mina is a virgin However not Henry. He has a few mistresses in the past not not many. (That's why he's gonna have many HILARIOUS moments with Christian who has lost counting YEARS now of how many mistresses he got! )**

 **Also; HHAHAHAHAHA! It's just his second appearance and Henry started becoming hilarious already! XD**  
 **You will see that Henry is the "jocker type". He keeps making jokes about everything when he can and he likes to be self-sarcastic. He knows he is short so he makes fun of himself for his height and age. You'll see he is way...worse in duetime!**  
 **Here he PRETENDS he cannot reach his horse to climb onto!**  
 **[Remember that his horse is a very large warworse that looks like Thunder from Septimus Heap books]**

 **No I swear, Christian comes back on the next chapter! I promise!**  
 **I hope you liked!**

 _ **Isabella Stanley:** katerinaaqu_  
 _ **Thomas Stanley:** AnaPaulaDBZ_ **and** _katerinaaqu_  
 _ **Henry Tudor:** katerinaaqu_  
 _ **Christopher Urswick:** AnaPaulaDBZ _**and** _katerinaaqu_  
 _ **Mary:** katerinaaqu_  
 _ **Mina:** _**mostly:** _AnaPaulaDBZ_

 ** _TRIVIA_**

 *** The archery practice scene was inspired by Barbie movie** _Barbie and the Swan Lake_ **when Daniel had been practicing in his bow and arrow**

 *** Mary is a character created for the need of our roleplay. She was Henry's wet nurse.**

 *** In Middle Ages usually feudal lords chose a woman to breastfeed their sons so their wives wouldn't do the task. In Henry's case this Mary woman who gave milk for him. This woman is called "wet nurse".**

 *** In Middle Ages of early and middle years, the King had no such thing as steady palace. Unlike what people mostly believe, a King would move from town to town and city to city to supervise everything. He was considered "first among equals", in other words still a noble himself. This was also called "Reign from the saddle" because a king would spend much of his time traveling on the saddle of his horse**

 *** King Adelardus visits Henry not only to congratulate him but also supervise Henry's feud since Henry is the king's direct vassal.**

 *** In Middle Ages they did not use the same objects as we do during eating. The fork and the spoon came into their lives at the late 14th-beginning 15th century. Till then the soup had to be drunk by the bowl and the food was stabbed with the knife instead. That's why here Henry is drinking the soup, Mina gives him and he doesn't use a spoon**

 *** Henry's horse** _Dark Magician_ **was of course inspired by Yami's/Yugi's favorite monster with the same name. Also is a direct reminder of Arthur Young's (Western Incarnation story) horse whose name is** _Black Magician_ **instead.**

 *** War Horses were different than horses meant to pull coaches or for work in the fields. War Horses were usually specially trained in order to get used to the sounds of battle and at the sight and smell of blood. They were also trained to carry weaponry or their lord at full armor. Such horses were used not only in battle but also in Knight tournaments.**

 *** Only nobles and aristocrats could afford having horses because a horse requires expensive treatment and food. Therefore only nobles could become knights or riders in general. Commoners were walking (like Isabella's and Thomas's men that are following on foot while Thomas is riding on a horse).**

 **Please do not use/steal/copy any of this unless you have mine and/or my friend's permission. Thank you.**


	6. The First Meeting

6.

 _ **The First Meeting**_

Somewhere else inside a small city there was another inn. It was packed with people as usually, the large and warm fire was almost enormous in order to warm the entire room and the people inside. Somewhere on the wooden benches for the tables there was a young knight, with two women by his side (one on every side of his) with the table packed with food and a large mug with ale. The giant of metal for sure enjoyed the two women snuggling onto him, both of them slightly dizzy from booze and...his charm.  
Christian Rosenkreuz loved the small inns in the cities cause people in cities tended to have less taboos than those at the countryside. Therefore he felt like flirting with all women he could to his heart's content.

The young knight was whispering softly on the ear of the girl on his right side and he bit and kissed her ear softly afterwards. His hands were also caressing the body of the girl on his left, in a teasing and sensual way. His breath smelt of ale and it was obvious he was drunk by that point.

The girl who had her ear nibbled, giggled softly at the tickling yet arousing sensation, while the other was breathing softly and heavily but the same sensually at his treatment, already kissing his broad neck and cheeks giggling.

He felt the girl kissing him and he smirked. His hands caressing the girl on his left were slowly going down and down her body until he finally reached her butt and grabbed it, teasingly as his other hand was caressing the other girl. Oh, how much he loved that! Being surrounded by women, being appreciated by them! It was the thing he most enjoyed in his knight lifestyle! He could have as many women he wanted, without getting attached to any of them! He turned his head and kissed the girl on his left, passionately and playfully and he bit her lip at the end as a way to tease her.

The woman moaned in his mouth kissing him back while the other was still caressing his armored chest and his head, snuggling closer to him and caressing the back of his brown head, half grabbing his hair on the way.

He smirked playfully as he continued caressing both women, feeling them snuggling to him and caressing him.

" _Yes... admire me, desire me!"_  
He thought as he felt his whole body warm up in ecstasy by the two women next to him.

The women alongside of him would snuggle even closer practically enslaved to his touch and trying to tease him back in a way to make him desire them even more.

He pulled the two women closer to him, pressing them against his metal armor, caressing and kissing them deeply, enjoying himself. He would often whisper something on their ears to make them giggle and caress them teasingly... He felt his desire grow at each touch of them.

" _And this is how it feels to be in heaven!"_

He though to himself in amusement.

While they were at it, and the girls would lustfully lick his ears and caress his body there was a voice outside that even covered the shouts of people inside the tavern.

"Hear thee! Hear thee! Knight Tournament a coming! Knight tournament at the Feud of Suffolk! Knight tournament to Suffolk for the sake of His Majesty the King Adelardus I! Engagement of His Grace Earl of Loxley and Duke of Suffolk, Henry Tudor! Fifty golden for the victor of this Tournament! Tournament in five days a coming! Hear thee! Hear thee!"

When the young knight heard the announced he suddenly jumped from his seat.

"What? That _scoundrel_ is organizing a tournament?"  
By _scoundrel_ he meant Henry, of course. He still remembered the name... They used to be "neighbors" in the past. They often hunted together. There was even a time he called him a friend. However, the brat was spoilt by his father. He was supposed to inherit his father's lands and what was worst... He was close to the King! Rosenkreuz always hated noblemen and they arrogant life style. It was obvious the boy he once knew and called a friend, turned out to be one of those arrogant nobles he hated. However, now he was hosting a tournament! And the prize was fifty golden! It would be the perfect opportunity to show-off and win the prize money, of course. He could also show that scoundrel how much skilled he was! And also get some more girls in the process. He immediately grabbed his things and before he could run out of the tavern he kissed both girls passionately before going out.

"I am terribly sorry, my ladies, but duty calls me!"

He said to them before going out and mounting on his horse to make his way towards the Feud of Suffolk.

" _Henry... You'll see how I am greater than you without all of this nobility bullshit"_  
He thought triumphantly before he started galloping towards the Feud.

* * *

Kilometers away, around the same day, it was sunny and the weather was sweet, resembling more summer than spring or autumn. The forest was also quiet and only the constant chirping of birds was interrupting this absolute silence or the singing of the little creek that was slowly and lazily traveling among the heavy trees and the bushes. Occasionally some rabbit or deer would be munching the leaves of a low tree. Trees and bushes appeared to be creating a cocoon, a sea of absolute green-ness that appeared to swallow all sounds in peace...  
The sound of horses as well as the wheels of a closed carriage broke this silence. The carriage was traveling slowly and carefully among this greenery and so the few soldiers were walking alongside it. There was a horse at the head of this parade with a middle-aged nobleman on its saddle. Suddenly the lord raised his arm and the driver of the coach reined the horses, coming to a halt. The nobleman whispered a few orders and then steered his horse to a lively trot, leaving the place.  
Isabella Stanley was already half-dizzy by the constant shaking and rocking of the carriage and had come to a half-drowsy state when the carriage came to halt. She took her head out of the window with a questionable look in her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked the driver  
"Just a small stop to feed and water the horses, my lady. Also there was some disturbance with the back right wheel and we tend to look at it. It is not something serious, just a precaution. Also your noble father, His Grace, left to the nearest village to book some rooms for the night at an inn and exchange some Scottish money with English ones"  
So they had indeed crossed the border by now, Isabella thought in a mixture of excitement and nervousness at the same time. She was in a land she had never been before but that also meant she was a step closer to her future husband.

"Do you wish to stretch your legs a little bit, my lady?"

"Oh, yes please!" Isabella answered eagerly.

She thought that a moment more in that carriage with her nauseous maids and she would go crazy. Oh, how she wished she could ride like her father! She was a good rider and she liked riding but she also knew she had to be flawless for her future husband.  
Therefore she gratefully accepted the driver's hand, who helped her descend from the carriage and step onto the fresh grass. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the scent of the fresh grass, the air of English land! Weather had seemed to become warmer as she traveled southern towards England. This light, cool breeze was a nice change indeed. England seemed beautiful so far!  
She looked around to see the driver and her maids to prepare stuff for lunch, something to eat before stopping for the night to the nearest village. She stretched her arms, glad to be able to feel free again from her small "prison" called carriage!

"Would you like some meat to eat, my lady?" one of her maids asked.

Isabella stretched herself once more.

"No, thank you. Just some light cakes, Saraphina..."  
Her stomach did not feel able to handle many things now. She looked around at the beautiful nature.

"I am going for a walk" she announced.  
"Would you like someone to come with you my lady?" the driver asked worriedly.

Isabella smiled.

"No thank you. I won't go far. Just for a stroll. I'll be back, I promise..."  
"O-Okay my lady, but please be careful..."  
Isabella smiled and walked away slightly.

* * *

Not far from that spot, a young knight was riding on his beautiful pure-white mare in the forest. They were walking for a while and the sound of the little creek nearby soon caught the knight's attention. He stopped his horse slowly and climbed down.

"Whoa, Kisara! I think you're thirsty, aren't you? Let us take a quick rest before continuing." He said softly, caressing the white mare's neck before climbing down and pulling her softly by the reins, walking towards the little creek.

They stopped by the riverbank and the white mare started drinking softly. As the mare drank, Christian washed his sweaty face and drank some water when he heard voices nearby.

"Stay here" He ordered his mare and he walked behind some bushes, to look at where the voices came from

* * *

Meanwhile Isabella was walking into the forest. She felt drunk by the smells of the grass, trees and wild flowers. The day was so warm compared to Scotland here and it indeed felt like something different, something she liked. She heard the sound of a creek and walked towards there, pushing some leaves aside. She was right, there was indeed a creek there, with crystal water.  
She smiled, raising her skirt to pass over a small puddle of water, enjoying feeling the crunchy sound of the grass beneath her heels. She reached the edge of the creek, and even saw the bottom through the shallow, crystal water. She smiled and kneeled by the creek, taking a handful of water and drinking some. It was crystal cold and so refreshing! She expired soundly, smiling. She straightened herself again, dusting her skirt off and looking around. England was indeed beautiful. Too bad she was coming here for an arranged marriage. However for some reason at the moment the thought of her future husband waiting for her, did not disturb her as much... The nature was so calming after all... She once more breathed in the fresh air, filling her lungs with it greedily and stretching herself.

From behind the bushes, Christian saw the silhouette of a beautiful young woman, about 17 years old. She was so beautiful that the young knight couldn't help but to keep staring... She had long raven hair, light skin and she was wearing a beautiful dress... Probably the daughter of some nobleman. However, Christian didn't mind. He had flirted with ladies before. No woman could resist his charm... His eyes were on her buttocks and on her breasts... That were the first thing he looked when he saw a woman... And for what his eyes could see... She was worth it... Oh, she was _really_ worth the try!  
Suddenly he approached her from behind, which would obviously startle the poor, distracted young woman...

Isabella was so taken into the scenery, to notice she had been watched. However when she heard heavy steps and the clatter of armor so close to her she gasped and sharply turned around to come face-to-face with a tall knight above six feet tall, fully armored and with a rather arrogant, if not something _worse_ look to his face.

"Who are you?" she said defensively, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you spying on me?"  
She tried to hide her startle with irritation. She was feeling slightly nervous too. If it was a common robber, perhaps she had her chances to fight back against a man turned to skeleton by hunger but _this_ tall man, covered in iron plates seemed stronger than a bull. There was _no way_ on Earth or Heaven she could fight back against this mass of muscles. The only hope she probably would have against a man of this size with clear intentions against her would be to outrun him, and still, her wearing a dress would be tricky.  
Therefore she tried to hold her position against him, showing her irritation and showing she was a noblewoman instead, silently cursing herself for being so away from her camp.

"Oh, pardon me, my lady"  
He said with a light bow.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I am Christian Seto Rosenkreuz, from the Rosenkreuz House, however..." He said with a slight smirk to his face, "...You can also call me "darling"" He said with a flirtatious wink

Isabella took a step back, more startled by his _utter_ rudeness rather than of fear itself.

"Excuse me?" she said in irritation, already feeling the need to do something to wipe that arrogant smirk off his face

He saw her irritation, however, he didn't seem intimidated.

"Aww... C'mon, sweetheart! Come closer, I don't bite!" He said in a teasing tone

Isabella frowned her eyebrows more, taking another step back.

"Please, _Sir_ , I'll have to demand you to control yourself and be more polite!" she said practically spitting the title to his face at the moment.

Even with her angry answers, the knight was smiling playfully at her.

"Oh, but I'm being polite! I mean... It wouldn't be polite if I kidnapped you, but I would never do such a thing. Oh, please, don't be scared! I just... want to know you _better_..."  
He said as his eyes were on her breasts, hungrily.

"Oh, but please, don't be startled. I won't do anything. Really, you shouldn't be so afraid! I think you'll actually _like_ to know me _better_..." He said with another flirtatious wink

Isabella, in her startle and frustration noticed where the knight's gaze was shifting at and she even brought her arm close to her chest.

"How _dare_ you!" she said irritated. "I never gave you permission to talk to me so directly, Sir. Not to mention this _utterly_ rude behavior! I am Lady Isabella Stanley of Dumfries of Scotland and to your information, I am not alone! If I scream now, my guards will come to my aid and I would like to see an Englishman against Scottish crossbows!"

She was speaking very good English indeed, almost like a true Englishwoman, except a barely noticeable accent in her speaking, betraying indeed that she was from Scotland.

He smirked softly.

" _Wow, this one is savage! I like it!"_  
He raised both his hands to the air, in a defensive way.

"Hey! I mean you no harm _my lady_! On the contrary, I am being nice! I mean, I'm practically offering you the chance to be with the _hottest_ knight in all of England! Surely a waaay lot better than tiny and skinny nobleman, uh?" He said, raising his eyebrow in a seducing way

"I think you are utterly disgusting, _Sir_! You think too high of yourself!"  
She said frowning her brows even more and taking a step back again, just taking a precaution but now she straightened her back more, trying to hold her ground against this massive man. It was obvious he was playing her. Indeed if he wanted to take her down like that, he would probably have done it by now. And for sure he would have no problem to do it, since he seemed to be weighting several dozens of pounds in massive muscles and iron plates. If he wanted to force her, it would be the most easy thing to do so even if she were armed in some way (which she wasn't)  
Perhaps he was weighting to see what his chances would be, if she was worth his time to abduct for money or something or the man was simply testing her. In any case she decided to earn some time and put on her own "armor" by standing her ground.

"You seem to be the most _arrogant_ man I have ever met in my life!"

The insults she was yelling at him didn't seem to affect him. In fact, it only made him smile even more.

" _This is a tough one... I have never met a woman strong enough to resist my charms! This is going to be interesting..."_

"Aww... C'mon! I think you wanted to say "You're the most _handsome and charming_ man I have ever met in my life!", don't be afraid to say it out loud, sweetheart" He said with another playful wink

Isabella snorted in a scorning way, wrinkling her nose.

"Please, _Sir_! I think what I wanted to say, and what I actually _said_ was clear enough! My English is not that bad to confuse my words! I said you are arrogant but yes indeed you are right. Now that I look at you I admit I made a mistake! Arrogant is an underestimating of your _qualities"_  
Every word she spat hid irony and irritation.

"So, allow me to take that back and re-phrase it. You are the most _vile_ , rude and _self-conceited_ man I have ever met!"

He laughed in amusement at her words.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along quite _well_..." He said with a smirk as he placed one hand on his hip.

"And I thought you had more mind in that scull of yours, _Sir_!" She retorted enraged, "But I guess I was wrong to that as well, if you actually _think_ that! Apparently the air on your horses or some tree branch might have taken from you the last tiny bits of wits inside your head! Too bad!"

Christian couldn't stop smirking. He knew the girl wouldn't give up so easily, but he kind of liked to hear her insults at him and he also enjoyed teasing her!

"Aww... you're just being gentle" He said again, with a teasing laugh

"Humph! To that we agree! You deserve way worse words right now but my education and culture forbids me from using them! _Sir_!" she said irritated once more.

This man was indeed nuts! She thought she could even smell something on his sweat, perhaps he was drinking a few hours ago. Figures! She snorted, scorning.

"Now if you excuse me, I think I've spent enough of my time in this silly "word game" and I must get back! Now if you excuse me, would you be so _kind_ to let me go in peace, or things will get brute here?"

"Brute?" He said, raising an eyebrow in a playful way, not wanting to let the opportunity of making a " seducing joke" with this word

"Well, it depends on what do you mean by _brute_... If you mean _brute love_ then I guess yes... I always liked the aggressive ones" He said with another playful wink

"No…" she replied with a deep breath to calm herself, "...I meant brute in a hundred-arrows-piercing-your-body way! The only thing I need is to give the order!"

He started laughing again.

"Well, I don't think so... Your lips would be busy on mine..." He said as he stared at his own nails, in a kind of arrogant pose

"How _dare_ you!" she said again, really fighting the urge of throwing some stone to him and wipe that arrogant smile off his face.

However it was too childish and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her out of her wits in anger.

"Honestly, _Sir_ , I think you need to be seen by a physician or something! I'd suggest you to throw your head in the frozen water first. Perhaps that would at _least_ remove the ale from your empty head and then _perhaps_ you will be more _tolerable_ to talk to! Right now, though I am in a hurry! My father should be back by now! And you do _not_ wish to provoke me or him!" she said, already taking a few steps back, aiming to return to the camp, but still not wanting to get her eyes off him, just in case he tried something against her

He couldn't stop laughing and smirking at her.

"Well, if that's your wish, I'll leave you for now... _my lady..._ " He said in a sarcastic tone, bowing lightly to her, "However, I have a feeling we'll meet again. And you won't be able to resist me for _that_ long! I'm sure your poor virgin body won't be able to resist the charms of such a handsome knight such as myself for much long, really..." He said in a provocative tone, with a playful smirk

Isabella's cheeks flushed slightly.

" _How on Earth did he know...?!_ "

It wasn't like she was screaming it to the world that she was a virgin and anyway it was beyond inappropriate for someone to say it so bluntly!

"I-I don't _believe_ at how far your rudeness can go! I sincerely hope you are _wrong_ about that feeling of yours! Farewell, _Sir_!"

And with those words she left, keeping her back straight, but walking as fast as she could, not to show her discomfort but her anger.

As she left, Christian stood there, laughing to himself.

" _Oh, goodness... This woman is wonderful! She's nothing like any other woman I've ever met! I won't give up until I finally have her in my arms..._ "

He thought to himself as he walked back to his own horse, who was still by the river, resting.

* * *

In the meantime Isabella returned to her camp, taking a few rasping breaths to calm herself up, boiling inside that her pleasant stroll was interrupted so rudely.

"My Lady...? Are you alright?" One of the maids asked

"Yes!" she answered hastily, "Yes, I'm fine...!"  
However, just to get it out of her system "half-growled" once.

" _Ugh! That arrogant-...UGH!"_

"My lady?"

"I'm fine... I just... I was bothered...a little while ago...by an arrogant English knight..."  
The maids seemed really interested now, surrounding their mistress.

"Was he handsome?"

Isabella felt her cheeks flush a little.

"I...didn't...notice!" she said in her hurt pride.

Which was true up to one point. However the maids weren't willing to let her go so easily, so when they were alone the girls sat around her on the grass, munching some cakes while asking her questions.

"Come on! Tell us!"

"How did he look like?"

"How was he?"

"Ugh! Okay, okay!" Isabella quit trying to persuade them leave her alone, "I'll try to describe him."  
She ran back to her memory to try to bring his form back to her mind.

"Well...he was...tall and…well-built..."

"How tall?" one of them interrupted

"How would I know?!"

"Oh, come on, my Lady!"  
Isabella sighed and showed a point at her shoulder.

"My head...reached up there to him, I suppose."

She earned some playful 'mmm!' from her maids at that. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"He was...pale of skin...brown hair...blue eyes..."

Her maids were becoming all the more interested and Isabella found out to her great shock that she hadn't noticed so far how handsome he was. Objectively speaking that is. He was everything some girl might ask from her lover, she would suppose. She blushed for a second and shook her head. No, she wasn't a girl anymore! She was a grown up, engaged woman, ready to meet her future husband! She couldn't think like a mindless girl anymore!

"However, everyone, you must not say a word to Father about this. You know how much he worries. I do not want him to worry about such an insignificant thing."

* * *

Christian had grabbed his horse, but before he could go away, he followed the voices he could still hear... That girl surely attracted his attention and not only in a physical way... She seemed... _interesting_ and this somehow was exciting to him. It would make his game more interesting. After all, he was used at getting easy girls with only the snap of his fingers. This particular girl seemed difficult and actually like a challenge, and he _loved_ challenges! If he could get her... It would be like winning a tournament! And of course the best part would be the _prize_... He thought maliciously. He silently followed the voices and spied from behind some bushes... He saw her and her maids talking and some of her maids were giggling... Were they talking about him?

" _Of course they are. I'm awesome!"_  
He thought with a smirk. Her maids were good-looking too... Perhaps he could get them too. The more, the better! He kept watching quietly from the bushes, taking care not to be noticed.

Meanwhile the conversation among the girls continued:

"Did he show interest?" one of the maids asked in interest

"Please, Saraphina! He was like a dog! He would run after any female he saw!" Isabella replied with a small snort.

One other maid with curly black hair sighed dreamily

"Ahh! And I thought things like these happen only in songs!"

"Eleanor! Please! Pull yourself together! It is not like I'm going to throw myself in his arms to save me, or something! I'd rather be saved by a pack of wolves!"

The others giggled.

"But you liked him, didn't you, my lady?"  
Isabella felt her cheeks flush again.

"No! No, absolutely not! Even if we were the last two people on Earth I would never take him even an inch closer to me!" she insisted stubbornly.

He was handsome, okay, but with that attitude? No thanks, the young lady thought.

Christian continued to observe quietly from behind the bushes... The girls were talking excitedly and giggling and he even saw the girl he met before blushing furiously and snapping at her maids almost immediately.

" _Isabella... Hmm... She's looking quite embarrassed, doesn't she?"_  
He thought, smirking. Of course she would... No matter how tough she may seem, she was still a woman... And he was a handsome, irresistible man... He would enjoy playing his game with her.

" _I will see if can get to her maids first... Let's see how she can deal with that..."_  
He said with a devilish smile on his face.

The female company kept on talking in a circle about the mysterious knight Isabella had met. Meanwhile, the large battle horse, the pure-white mare snorted and munched the hair of her master as if to draw his attention or just tease him.

"Shh, Kisara! I want to watch! Be quiet!" He said quietly to the mare as he kept watching

Meanwhile the maids were just giggling.

"And what did he say to you?"

Isabella flushed in irritation.

"That is something I'll definitely _not_ talk about!"

The maids were disappointed.

"But my lady! That's the _juiciest_ part of it!"

"There is nothing to it!" the noblewoman said wrinkling her nose, "He was absolutely rude, self-conceited and had no matters at _all_! And those Englishmen dare to call _us_ savages!"

The maids seemed dreamy though.

"You know, my lady, some people might think that some brutality is good for the men! They make them...hotter!"

Isabella blushed at that, at the clear sexual meaning behind it. The truth was that she had never thought about it before!

"W-well, I don't! I happen to like nicer men! Men who can discuss civilized and not just grab the first female they see!"

Christian continued to watch from behind the bushes, paying attention to the girls' expressions. He was sure they were gossiping about him, there was no doubt. He saw Isabella blushing and looking nervous and snapping at her maids, so he was sure she was talking about him! Oh God, this game was going to be _interesting_!

"A-Anyway!"

Isabella tried to stop the conversation about that annoying and not to mention rude knight a little while before because every time she talked about him, she felt a flatter of annoyance into her heart and looked at her maids.

"I don't think we need to talk more about this! I don't want to give him worth more than he deserves, okay? Having _good looks_ doesn't change the fact that he is a completely _unbearable_ man who showed no respect to me! And that's all there is to it!" She said, dusting her skirt off as she sat on the grass

" _What if...my husband is like that...? No, no he can't be. Father said he loves books and music... Someone who has learnt to appreciate books cannot be a...a...whatever that rude man was!"_  
She caught herself hoping, though, that her husband would at least get some good looks like that man and immediately blushed and shook her head.

" _What am I thinking, now? I am not a little girl anymore!"_  
And the small female company started playing a game with riddles and words, waiting for Lord Stanley to come back so they would move on...  
Meanwhile Kisara yanked her Master's hair again.

He felt Kisara yanking his hair and turned around.

"Shh! Okay, okay, we're going now!"  
But before he grabbed her reins and go away, he took a last glance on the woman of his desire.

" _Isabella, huh? Wait for me, dear... I will make you desire me so much you won't be able to resist for too long..."_  
He thought with a grin and then he took his mare and walked away from that spot.

* * *

The female company was now giggling every time a riddle went wrong or when one of them confused her answer, when they heard of the sound of a horse approaching and saw the middle-aged lord come back at full speed.

"You're back, Father" she said softly, standing up to go to him while he dismounted

"Yes, I'm back. How things are? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Papa. Everything is fine. Have we found an inn to stay?"

"Yes we did. It is a few miles from here" the fifty-year-old silver haired man said caressing her cheek, "We will be there before nightfall!"  
The driver and the maids had already started gathering their stuff for them to be going again. Soon, the whole party was on their way again for the small inn they would spend the night...

* * *

 **Finally the awaited chapter is here with the fatal and HILARIOUS first meeting between Christian Rosenkreutz and Isabella Stanley**

 **Some of you know that I had a bit of a hard time these days but I decided not to let it stop me from bringing you guys something like this from my roleplay with and also re-reading it and your wonderful comments make me always feel better**  
 **So here it is! The first meeting as the title of the chapter says! And I swear it was one of the most hilarious moments we did with my partner and we were laughing while writing it!**  
 **Yeah Christian definitely made a _smooth_ move to meet her! and of course Isabella felt uncomfortable but the way she keeps throwing insults to him was also comical to us. I think both my friend and I enjoyed roleplaying them (My friend Christian's lustful and playful awesomeness and I Isabella's irritation and startlement )**  
 **Of course though she is INTERESTED in him! Chemistry never lies! but she will never admit it openly!**

 **Anyway the chapter starts with another _common_ day for Christian! With booze and flirting! And after that we get the meeting . Well not much to say about it. And I won't spoil anything but for this time Christian was RIGHT about his feeling! They meet again!**

 **[And Christian is already planning his...offense! ]**

 **And I don't know about you but when my friend roleplayed Christian say** "Shh, Kisara! I want to watch! Be quiet!" **I died!**  
 **And as you see this time MedievalHorsy!Kisara is not so much of a...Trustshipper as WesternHorsy!Kisara! she gets jealous!**

 **And...goodness too much italics! It is because of Isabella's _sarcasm_ and Christian's...ehm... _hidden meanings_!**

 **I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations for their first meeting because we enjoyed it for sure!**

 _ **Christian Rosenkreutz:** AnaPaulaDBZ_  
 _ **Isabella Stanley:** katerinaaqu_  
 _ **Maids:** katerinaaqu_  
 _Thomas Stanley:_

 **I still thank** AnaPaulaDBZ **for the amazing cover picture she made art…**

 ** _TRIVIA_**

 *** Big cities in the Middle Ages indeed had a more "free spirit" than the countryside. In the countryside usually the nobles had the upper hand with their castles however in big cities there was already the "middle class" of merchants and workers so nobles did not really care to enter there. In the 12th century, the cities hosted the beginning of the nowadays "night life"**

 *** In the cities were created the first humorous poems in Middle Ages in 12th century. In those poems, because of the general "freedom" sometimes had some words that were even insulting in their sarcasm for people like the Pope himself. Very famous were the erotic poems and poems that talk about taverns,written there. For example there was a poem that a part of it could be translated:**  
 _My goal is to die in a tavern,  
so I will have the wine close to my mouth, when I die.  
Then the angels will dance happily and sing:  
"God bless the drunk!"_  
 **As you can see many of the poems like those even "insulted" God and that was a change to what we believe about the ULTIMATE faith to it because to all eras people like those existed.**

 *** Many of those songs inspired a famous series of songs called**

 *** In 12th century it was the first time that poetry apart from religeous one, was written and that happened in the cities.**

 *** It was very common for a new order or the news to be written and be pinned in the central square of a city or a village and that was their "newspaper". However since the greatest part of population was uneducated there was also the** Crier **who would announce the news. The "hear thee! hear thee!" phrase is the most favorite to be seen for them and so I used it here too**

 *** I am not sure about the difference of coin between Scotland and England but I needed an excuse to make Thomas leave the scene so I said that one.**

 *** Isabella gets alarmed by Christian because it wasn't a rare fact for a knight to rape a lone woman.**

 *** Neither pounds nore yards and feet are used in my and my friend's country but because our characters live in England, we thought it would be a nice idea to use them.**

 *** A knight's armory is not AS heavy as some people might think but it was still a burdain. A medieval armory would usually weight 24-30 killos (and I would guess it depends on the total height of the wearer how much steel it was used). The weight is not that bigger than the backpack of a soldier nowadays. Knights were supposed to be agile in battle. The jousting armor is slightly heavier because it has some extra protection for the strong blows.**  
 **The helmet would weight around 3-4 killos tops and the legs would have extra protection. Therefore a full iron-plate armor should weight tops 30 killos but there was also the chain-mail inside of it which weight around 10-12 killos, therefore Christian's total armory should weight around 43 kilos without his helmet.**

 *** Isabella gets scared by Christian's body-mass and is intimidated by his armory. When she refers to Christian's height and weight, she says that Christian should weight several "hundred pounds" she has done a quick calculating. If you check my friend's** AnaPaulaDBZ **WONDERFUL height-bodytype chart art… you'll see. and I agreed that Christian is around 1,95 m tall (around 6 feet and 4 inches) and according his bodytype, he should be at least 95-100 killos heavy (which is aproximetly 220,4 pounds) which of course explains why Isabella, who is around 1,70 (5 feet and 6 inches) and weight 65-70 kg ( about 143-154 pounds), got so alarmed by him.**

 *** At those times English people and Scotts were kind of fighting each other. Occasionally English people thought of Scotts as "savages" because of their traditional way of living so the word "savage" Christian says could have a double meaning 1) refering to her fierce personality and 2) refering to her "exotic" roots.**

 *** Nobles would live in inns if another noble wouldn't offer them roof. In this case Lord Stanley has arrange them to stop by at an inn. Of course the soldiers usually slept on tents outside -at times of war when they were too many-.**

 **Please do not use/steal/copy any of this unless you have mine and/or my friend's permission. Thank you.**


	7. King Adelardus

**7.**

 _ **King Adelardus**_

A few days later, back at the Suffolk Feud, the entire yard of the castle was on foot and ready to greet their very special, royal guest. Henry was on the head of them all, with Christopher to his right, wearing his armor. Henry on the other hand had chosen his best clothes, in black and red velvet and silk, while he wore his best black boots, lustrous and clean. He had taken a bath that morning and he wore a grand, silver cross on his neck that was decorated with garnets and rubies.  
On his breast, over his heart, was the crest of his family, the Tudor red rose. On his finger was also the ring that bore the crest of his family as well in fine, red garnet.  
Henry seemed restless, his hands always playing behind his back where he had them, while Christopher was standing up-right, with one of his strong hands over his sword to his hip. The sound of horns and countless horses caught his attention, making Henry draw a shaky breath and pretend he was fixing himself.

"How do I look?" he said half-kidding to his knight

"Dashing, my Lord" Christopher replied to the same tone, catching the nervous joking of his lord and friend

"Royal?"

"Hmm…no, not so much!"

"Good!" Henry replied, fighting back his urge to laugh nervously.

He hadn't seen his King for years and right now he felt his heart hammering against his ribcage as if it was the first time he went to become his vassal in the name of his deceased father.  
The royal parade got through the gates of the castle walls, climbing up the winding cobbled street and finally reaching up to the point where Henry and his castle people were waiting. They stopped right in front of them  
King Adelardus the Wise, as they called him, dismounted from his majestic, dark brown stallion, dressed in velvet and silk as well. The man was around at his middle fifties but time seemed not to have touched him. He was tall and well built and his bright blue eyes were as lively as ever. His beard was thick and black like night. The royal crest was onto his chest, large. On his head he bore a simple, golden crown with no jewels on it.  
Henry and his people fell to their knees.

"Your Majesty..." Henry said.

The king extended his hand towards him so Henry would kiss his large ring. His face was still unreadable.

"You've grown a few inches!"

The King said out in the blue in his heavy voice, making Henry look up in a moment of startle but then both men burst out laughing as Henry got back to his feet and the two of them exchanged a warm embrace like old friends, before pulling apart and kiss each other on the mouth once, giving the "Kiss of Peace".  
King Adelardus placed his hands on Henry's hard shoulders, smiling brightly as if he was admiring his son.

"Henry! Look at you! How many years I haven't seen you! How long has it been?"

"Four years, Your Majesty" Henry replied, equally moved at his beloved king.

He could not explain why but he was feeling his King as though he were his own father.

"Four years!" The king echoed almost in disbelief, "I hardly believe it has been so long! Look at you! Like you've grown! A few years ago I came here to see you and now...now you're getting married!"

"Yes, I guess the years of my freedom are over, Your Highness!" Henry replied with a chuckle

Christopher was watching the scene with a bright smile. The King and Henry looked like they were relatives! He softly approached them and bowed to the King.

"Your Majesty..." He said, respectfully

The king shifted his gaze at the young knight.

"And here we have the young Urswick" he said extending his hand for Christopher to kiss it according to the tradition, "I hope you are doing well, Sir, working under my beloved Duke"

Christopher kissed the King's hand like the tradition.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I am doing well. It is a great pleasure to work for him" He said respectfully

The King smiled brightly returning to Henry as the two men started walking side by side with the whole party following them.

"What a bright day for England it is! My beloved Duke's son is getting married, extending our kingdom even further than it used to be before!"

He turned to look at the young Duke beside him.

"I recognize the great thing you do, Henry. You have no idea how much I appreciate it!"

"You make it sound like I will go and fight all Scots by myself, Majesty!" Henry replied humorously, causing yet another wave of laughter from the king

"I know you, Henry, God's Son be blessed, I've known you for years. I know how much it means to you to give up on your freedom. You were always this type of man!"

"Well then, Majesty, you know what they say about good birds! We better have them in cages!"  
The King laughed again causing some of his followers laugh as well as if to follow their king to that. Adelardus placed a hand upon Henry's shoulder.

"Ah, Henry..." he said almost tiredly, "Sometimes I feel you are the son I never had! I swear to God, if only you were my son instead!"

"Her Majesty the Queen hasn't offered you an heir yet?" Henry couldn't resist asking

"A beautiful daughter, God bless her, but still the male heir she was about to give birth to, died right away. He didn't even live two nights..."

"I am so sorry to hear this, Your Majesty... However, Your Majesty is still strong and has a life before him! I am sure she can bear many children still!"

"For you to say such thing to me, Henry, makes me feel even older!"  
Henry couldn't help but chuckle to that.

"I am not _that_ young anymore either, Your Majesty. By January I'll become twenty-seven... I am almost thirty myself..."

"Well you don't have to remind me that! You and I have grown old together, if we follow your way of thinking!"

Henry chuckled.

"Majesty, I am certain you will be able get an heir for your throne."

"I hope so, or else my brother might take over the throne for me!"

"Do you find this a bad thing, Majesty?"

Christopher was walking beside them, carefully listening the King and Henry's conversation and smiling softly at them.

"A bad thing, no. Of course not. However still to have to choose between my brothers to name an heir...is something I cannot bear thinking."

"Does, Your Majesty, have someone specific in mind?"

"By right of age, my second brother is on the line...but I hardly find him appropriate for the position. But if I name one of the others..."

"...He would be insulted, I understand, Majesty..." Henry finished his phrase for him.

The King was silent for a second but then smiled brightly.

"Ugh! To the Devil with that! Today I am not here to get you dizzy with my problems, Henry! Today I came to congratulate you for your marriage! Today is a day to celebrate! Not to get gloomy!"

Henry smiled softly.

"Of course, Majesty! I am sure you and your party must be tired from the trip! Inside I have prepared a small feast for your sake! If it pleases Your Majesty to follow me!" Henry said allowing the King to pass his doors first. Henry clapped his hands for the servants to start preparing setting the table to bring the wine, the ale and food to the table.

The servants appeared and starting to set the table, bringing food, wine and ale. The guests were already taking their seats and Christopher went along with them.

* * *

Henry was sitting to the right of the King as the ale and the wine was served before him. He had ordered for the best to be brought, making the king's favorites to please him as far as he could. The funny part was that he was not making all this because he wanted to become even more... _favorite_ to his king's eyes but because of this parental love he felt for him, the love of a son to the father.

"So how are things to your land, Henry?"

"Never better, Your Highness. At the end of the harvest last year we ripped very good crops. Taxes were gathered as programmed too."

"And your bride, when is she coming?"

"By the end of the week, my Lord, maybe a few days later"

"Oh I heard very good words of Isabella Stanley. I have met her father a couple of times. Good lad, good lord and married to a fine Englishwoman. It was indeed great luck to have him as your future father-in-law. Even if he is Scot, he appreciates English people, so I guess the respect should be, if anything, equal from both sides."

Henry felt his cheeks blush a little.

"I have seen him only once or twice in my life, Your Majesty. And I was only a child back then, however I hope you're right and that he will indeed appreciate me."

"Of course, of course..." the King said as if he had heard something silly, "I cannot imagine a person not appreciate you, Henry. You have your way!"

"Oh I can think one or two, Majesty!"  
The two men laughed again and the King shot up to his chair with his goblet.

"A toast! To my most precious vassal, and almost a son to me, Henry Tudor Earl of Loxley and Duke of Suffolk! I pray to God that his marriage will be blessed with many children and good years!"  
All people around the table raised their cups and goblets as well.

"To His Grace! To Henry!" everyone echoed.

Henry was holding his goblet as well, slightly blushing in a mixture of embarrassment and happiness and some hidden worry. Yes, if his marriage was blessed with children and calm years...this should be enough for politics, and unfortunately this was all about marriage for nobles sometimes...no, scratch that, _most_ of the times.  
Everyone drank almost in union and the music started to play.

Christopher was eating and drinking with the others, enjoying the feast. Now that everyone was drinking and talking, he turned to his friend.

"So... What about the marriage? Are you anxious to meet your new bride?"  
He had said it simply, however he already knew the feeling Henry had for this particular subject. But maybe he thought he could cheer his friend up a little.

Henry gulped soundly a bite of bread.

"Anxious, nervous and worried!" he replied bluntly in a comical way and took a gulp of wine, "Can't you see my hands shaking?"

Chris laughed softly at that.

"I can imagine!" He said in a half-playful tone, "I must admit I'm curious to see her too. To see if she's everything they say about her" He said with a soft chuckle

Henry breathed out soundly once more, feeling grateful that the musicians were covering their conversation and that the King was now talking lively to another lord close to him.

"By _Christ_ , Christopher, I feel like _I_ am the virgin drawn to the wedding bed!" he half-laughed at his own joke, "But yes, I am curious too. You're right at that."

Chris chuckled softly.

"And about the tournament? When it's going to start?" He asked now sounding more relaxed.

The tournament was something he was really anxious about. As a knight, he loved competing.

"Well in three-four days I expect that the knights who wish to compete will be there so I suppose after my bride arrives...the tournament will be able to start."

He turned to his friend with a light smile.

"Are you eager to throw knights off their horses, Christopher?"

"Of course I am! That's the most exciting thing! I also look forward for the prize" He said in a playful tone, laughing softly

Henry eyed him with a smirk.

"What? If someone heard you, would say I do not pay you enough!" he said teasingly

Chris couldn't help to burst out laughing at Henry's joke.

"I was just kidding, you know!" He said, touching his friend's shoulders

Henry laughed too, lively to his friend. He always enjoyed being like this with Christopher!

"I know but sometimes I can't help it to tease you! You know I always bet on you in tournaments and take advantage of it!" he said jokingly

Chris was laughing lively with his friend's words. Henry always made him laugh like this.

"Hahaha! And I can't wait to meet my opponents! I will have a good time throwing my victory on their faces!" He said, laughing out loud

Henry chuckled loudly.

"Okay I think I might need to make an extra call to physicians to take care of major lords' wounds if that's the case!"

"Hahaha! Better do that!" He said laughing loudly, "No one messes with Sir Christopher Urswick!" He said, making a funny and dramatic pose before starting laughing loudly again

Henry laughed hard at that.

"Blessed you be, Christopher! You cheered me up!" he said clanging his goblet on Christopher's before drinking a large gulp from his wine

Chris was laughing loudly.

"Glad to know that, my Lord!" He said as he took a large gulp from his own goblet as well

Henry was still laughing almost uncontrollably, his face already slightly flushed by laugher, heat and wine as he drank again once before stopping to take a breath.

"Blessed you be, lad!" he repeated out of breath, "You might kill me one day but you sure made my mood now!" he joked again, still panting for breath

Christopher almost spat the wine that was still in his mouth and he laughed uncontrollably, his face too was flushed by laughter.

"Hahahaha! Not if you kill me first!" He said laughing, almost slapping the table with his loud laugher, feeling his belly aching from laughing too much

Henry tried to reduce his own laugher. He was still sitting at the right of the king after all! However the king didn't seem to mind, already drawn into conversations, being cheerful himself to notice.

"Oh, God, Christopher!" he finally said, taking another sip of his wine

Christopher almost gasped with his laughter.

"Oh, my Lord, really, we should control ourselves sometimes!" He said in a playful tone as he took another sip from his wine to try to control his laughter, because his belly was aching too much from laughing

Still gasping, Henry ran his hand through his tri-colored spiky hair.

"For the love of Mother Mary! You're right! Blimey!" Henry mumbled sipping some more wine, hoping to swallow a new wave of laugher inside him.

True that laughter was the better drug; once you took it you couldn't stop!

"Or else people around here might either think that we're possessed by Devil or that they should throw cold water to us to get alcohol out of our brains!"

Chris tried to control his laughter again by drinking some more wine.

"Sometimes we even forgot we're not in a tavern, for God's sake!" He said with a soft laughter, trying to control himself

It took all Henry's power to sarcasm to shoot Christopher with another playful smirk without ruining it with a new wave of laughter.

"Are you calling my castle a tavern, Chris? Indirectly yet clearly?" he couldn't help but tease again

Chris forced himself the best he could, but in the end, he gave up and burst out laughing again.

Henry couldn't help but laugh with him and honestly when he started he didn't know how to finish!

" _Honestly sometimes I'm just asking for it!_ "

* * *

The old-king heard the two of them laughing and turned to them smiling almost in a paternal way.

"By love of God, whatever you two young ones are talking about, seems way more interesting than everything we are!"

"Oh...no...p-ardon me, Your Majesty!"  
Henry panted for breath, mopping a tear of laughter beneath his eye, trying to regain his composure.

"...Christopher and I...occasionally forget we're adults!"

"Nonsense! You need it. After all I remember doing that when I was in your age!"

"By the way, Your Highness... I was preparing a Knight Tournament for your grace and your coming here. My friend Christopher over here will of course take part in it as my champion and also representing his family."

Christopher had to wipe out a small tear on his eye from laughing and when he heard Henry speaking of him to the king, he panted for breath and turned his head to look at him.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it's true. I am going to compete in the tournament and represent the Tudor family" He said, trying to maintain his composure, "We were talking about it just now..."

He said softly as he eyes Henry with the corner of his eye, with a playful smile.

The look that Henry gave him in response could mean "and not only!" but he decided not to start jokes again and the two of them started laughing like maniacs in front of the King.

"A tournament? What a great idea, Henry! You always surprise me!"

"Actually, Your Majesty, it was Christopher's idea." Henry answered truthfully with a smile

Christopher felt his cheeks slightly blushing at that and he looked down at the table.

"It wasn't anything, really..." He said shyly

Henry patted Christopher on the back once.

"He's just being modest, Your Majesty!"

Chris scratched his head shyly.

"N-No, really!" He said with another shy smile

"Oh yes you are" the King now insisted, "The idea was very clever and it pleases me to see that I have so many good _sons_ all over the country who assist each other!"

He had deliberately used the word "son" and in big voice for everyone to hear and raise their goblets in response to his words.

"I am certain that the matches will be really worth to watch! And when are we expecting the Knights to arrive? I am not sure I saw anyone here, well apart from sir Urswick of course!"

He had added the other one with a playful smirk. Henry chuckled softly.

"In four or five days, Your Majesty, I expect all the Knights to gather. I suppose the tournament will truly begin with the arrival of Lady Stanley to my castle." he replied, taking another sip from his wine and then extending it to his right for a servant to re-fill it again, "I suspect by the middle of next week the tournament will start as planned, Your Majesty."

Christopher smiled softly as the king called him his son and was looking at Henry with a big smile as he talked. He was really excited for the tournament.

Henry drank deeply from his goblet, already feeling slightly light-headed. He realized he had lost counting at how many of them he had drained. He always was careful with the amount of alcohol he consumed but from time to time he liked feeling carefree like that. And sure every individual on that table seemed to be from tipsy to dead-drunk at the point of collapse so he simply shrugged it off and drank again.

"The preparations have already begun three days ago. I am certain we can host a good amount of Knights, their squires and I have even sent invitations for noblemen and their wives to come and watch. With your permission of course, Your Majesty."  
King Adelardus laughed loudly, extending his own goblet to be re-filled.

"I think I couldn't have asked for a better gift! Most of my precious subjects, vassals and warriors all gathered in the same place! What a great chance to save me time from talking to all of them! As you know I was planning on visiting their feuds so giving a starter talk here would be great opportunity. Of course if you have no problem, Your Grace"

He added the last one with a friendly smile.

"Not at all, Your Majesty, I would be honored."

"Thank you, Henry. Do you think your cousin will be here?"

"Ah, yes...my _cousin_..."  
Henry smirked half-dizzily towards Christopher. Of course it was the wine that made you look like that but he then again knew Christopher's feelings about her.

* * *

By "cousin" he meant Lady Margaret Beaufort, of course. She was somehow a cousin of his of third grade. She was a widow of Valon of Northumberland and now currently taking care of her feud herself. Henry shifted his gaze back to the king.

"I have sent her a message with my fastest horse. I am certain she will be here on time, Your Majesty"

Christopher blushed almost immediately when he heard Henry mention Lady Margaret Beaufort. Of course, by this point, he was already slightly drunk from wine, but still at the mention of her, he didn't seem to control himself.

"So s-she's coming? For real?" He suddenly spoke, blushing furiously

Henry smirked at his flushed friend once more, because his poppy-red face was suddenly so out of place with his colorful armor.

"Yes, my dear _Tristan_ she wouldn't miss it for anything in the world!" he said teasingly, slightly fired-up from the wine and his friend's embarrassment.

Of course he would never speak about his friend's affair with her no matter how drunk he was but it was true that countless men were enchanted by her legendary beauty and charm so it would be no secret Christopher was included.

Christopher felt his face blushing again and he laughed in an awkward way with his friend's teasing.

"Haha! Y-Yes... Of course..." He replied awkwardly, his cheeks flushed not only by embarrassment but also by alcohol

Henry couldn't help but chuckle at that reaction from his friend. He patted him on the shoulder once before taking another sip from his wine.

"Good" the king said satisfied, "I was hoping to talk to her too. She is a very capable woman. I have never seen so much fierceness from a female before. To be honest with you, Henry, I never expected from a woman to be able to rule at all, and still she made herself one or two vassals and her land is better than ever. When she gave her oath to me, I have to admit it, I felt like she caught me in her charm! No wonder she had inspired respect as well as _other_ things!"  
Henry smiled. Yes, the King, as well as most men, denied from women the ability to do anything else but to marry and have children. However Margaret Beaufort now Duchess of Northumberland, had proven them all not only liars but also fools. No one could deny her abilities in strategy and politics, yet alone her legendary beauty. She was betrothed the Duke of Northumberland Valon Neville, but her marriage with him lasted a few years before he died. She had no children from him apart from a daughter who died a few years after her birth, so now she ruled on her own her large area at a very sensitive location, at the very borders of Scotland themselves! And still she had not only kept her feud alive but also made it strong. Only admiration could someone feel for that woman!

Christopher almost glared at the King with his remark; however, he disguised his expression with a soft laugh. He knew Lady Margaret attracted the attention of other men and he couldn't deny it... But still... It made him feel a slight _irritation_ whenever another man talked about her in that way.

Henry chuckled softly already flushed from wine but also feeling his friend's discomfort about the matter so he tried to lighten the atmosphere. He took with his knife a piece of roasted chicken kidney and put it to his mouth, chewing.

"Yes. She is a capable ruler indeed..." he only said.

The King nodded in agreement.

"And still she remains unmarried. Perhaps one day a good deal could be made for her, to marry a good lord."

Henry chuckled at that

"Oh, Your Majesty, you do not know my cousin too well! She would never wish to give her lands to a husband! She doesn't really like to share!"

"That's true, but still she has a very critical part of the country. I suppose she has to strengthen her position there and of course have children to take over her lands after her..."

Yes, Henry knew that. His cousin was at a certain age most women would consider a fast marriage before being unable to bear any children. But not Margaret. Margaret could be a fine Queen and perhaps she would become one if she wasn't already married when the King married his second wife (and current one) after the death of his previous one. Her fierceness would make her indeed a good ruler. Henry knew though where her heart lay. She and Christopher had an affair for some years now. Of course since Christopher lived so many miles away from her, they did not have the chance to meet much.  
Henry suspected the two of them had an affair _before_ her latest husband's death but he never mentioned that to anyone. After all it wasn't his business. The age gap was not that big between his older cousin and his 18-year-old knight so if Christopher did own land, a marriage between them wouldn't be impossible.  
Unfortunately Christopher had no lands and Henry couldn't spare more lands to give him. Besides Christopher had made it clear he didn't want lands from his Lord. He wanted to earn them on his own...  
Margaret was rejecting the idea of marriage with any Lord. Naturally after her marriage her lands would go to her husband, and she would have the role of a wife and not a landlady. Henry knew she hated that...

"That's true, Your Majesty" Henry answered carefully, "I am sure though that a certain proposal will be done to her in due time. My cousin still has issues to take care of. Ruling her lands is not an easy thing, especially with some of her vassals who still try to yank lands from her. She is not _that_ old yet and I am certain she will be able to have many children when and _if_ she gets married"

Christopher was looking really uncomfortable with that conversation. He really felt irritated for some reason whenever someone talked about Lady Margaret having to marry again and have children. Mostly because he was only a knight with no lands, and therefore, couldn't marry her until he got lands.

* * *

Henry noticed his friend's discomfort and held his hand once under the table eyeing him a little bit, in a way warningly but not with malice. He was also grateful that his friend was _not_ an angry-drunk type of person. It was true that Margaret's marriage was an important topic for years, mainly because she was ruling her lands herself. Henry was sure that if things were differently, Margaret would be betrothed to _him_  
They were close to age and they were both nobles of old families and therefore a marriage between them would probably please the King and the country. The problem was that they were siblings of third grade and Holy Mother Church was forbidding marriage up to seventh grade. Of course very few nobles kept that however Henry did not feel the need get at war with the Church over nothing so he never considered the marriage with his de facto cousin (since his father had baptized her daughter) and also their houses were very close to each other.  
One other thing which made her marriage so important was that Margaret had provokingly kept her surname after her husband's death -named Beaufort and not Neville- and many nobles were scandalized by her move.

"Of course" The King said again, "I have seen women bear children even in their middle forties. I just say that she probably should take one of her suitors to also stop comments for her."

"Oh, believe me, Your Majesty, if Margaret was the type of person who minded words, she would never rule her lands!"

Henry drank deeply once more, already feeling his senses swimming slightly.

"Anyway" he replied before putting his fist to his mouth to fight back a bleach, "I believe those are plans for the future, my King. You see I myself am not yet married!" he chuckled at that, "Yet alone my cousin who has been married before!"  
The King laughed loudly.

"By God, you're right, Your Grace! So right at that!"

Christopher felt his friend holding his hand and looking at him and he tried to control his discomfort towards the situation. He laughed softly to disguise his true feelings.

"Well, in any case, I'm looking forward for the tournament" He said in a way to change the mood, "It will be a great pleasure to compete in the name of the Tudor family again"

Henry exhaled rather soundly and then smiled to his Knight and friend.

"The honor will fall upon my house. I feel safe with Christopher as my champion, fighting to my name!"

Christopher smiled back at his friend.

"You can be sure I'm going to win this tournament for you, my Lord" He said with a soft smile

Henry smiled back.

"I am certain the spectacle will be good for your Grace, Your Majesty.

"Oh, I am sure of it, Henry. You have never disappointed me before"

"Many knights from unknown lands will come. I am anxious to meet my future adversaries" Christopher said as he took another sip from his goblet

"Yes...known included!" Henry said jokingly in a contrast to "unknown lands" his friend had said

"Haha! Of course!" Christopher said, answering his friend with a soft laugh

Henry chuckled back.

"Thank God harvest was good enough to feed them though!"

"Do you have any idea how many knights will come?" Christopher asked Henry

"Hmm…I am not sure but from a quick calculation, at least twenty. Maybe more" Henry said.

At that moment he spotted a small servant girl passing by with a small disk, which contained meat. Oh he knew that face, burnt with sun, her small figure and the tame-less hair. She was to the other side of the table and therefore there was a distance between them. Henry though smiled to her for a brief second, in a kind of silly way and kind of drunkenly but the girl giggled and after blushing she quickened her pace to get off the spot. Henry was still smirking as he came back to his conversation.

"No, on second thought, might be thirty"

"Thirty? It's a lot!" Christopher said excitedly, his face flushed from alcohol, "This tournament will be very exciting!" He said, smiling as he took another sip from his goblet

The King seemed also tipsy by that point, yet alone Henry who was feeling his own head swimming between this world and some happy reality, he was grateful though that he still had his wits as he drank once more and ate a bit more.

"Well only the best...for my king...and my friends!" He said raising his glass in a type of toast and slurring a little bit.

The other lords raised their glasses along with him drinking afterwards.

Christopher was also light headed by that point and he cheered with the others as they raised their glasses.

* * *

There were cheering and clapping of hands all over the table. The empty platters were removed from the stained tablecloth and new platters were brought packed with fruit and sweets with honey for dessert. Henry extended his goblet to be re-filled (in perfect union with others) and music changed to a merrier and softer one. He drank deeply again.

Christopher grabbed some fruits and ate them as his cup was refilled and he was eating and drinking excitedly along with the others.

Henry ate some grapes, feeling his stomach as if full of stones and his bladder ready to explode. Sure Englishmen had a good appetite but he had surpassed his limits in both food and drink long now! He watched as the King's party was also getting tired from hours of traveling and even the loud drunken laughs were now drowned in yawning and mumbles.

"Your Majesty..." Henry said, feeling heat inside him from all laughing and strong wine, "...You and your company seem...tired. Should my servants show you your chambers to rest for the night?"

"Hm…yes, Maybe you're right Henry..." The king agreed.

Henry clapped his hands and some servants helped the drunken king up and also the other lords got up from their benches. Henry himself sighed when the King was out of sight and rose from his bench, swaying a little and he supported himself on the table (knocking a small goblet off in the process) since he was feeling the world was spinning around him, and he needed a young steward to come and support him.

"Whew! What a day...!" Henry mumbled half to himself half to his Knight friend

Christopher rose from his bench, feeling dizzy from alcohol and he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Tell me about it!" He said with a soft laugh, "I haven't drunk like this in ages!" He said in a playful tone

Henry's "answer" was a warm laughter, causing himself to sway a little, so his steward had to hold him before he tripped over.

"Whoa!...I'm okay...I'm okay..." the young lord said chuckling softly, "You should wait for my marriage then!" he suggested half-chuckling to his friend, finding amusing how land seemed unstable beneath his feet.

He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, the one who was holding him, to stabilize himself.

"Honestly though...for a man of my age, I can handle my drink...quite well!" he said softly

Christopher laughed softly.

"Indeed, my Lord!"

He hiccupped and had to lean himself on the table so he wouldn't fall

Henry leaned a bit better onto his young steward (probably the boy would be thanking God and all saints existing that his lord wasn't tall or heavy!) and chuckled. At his 27th year he sure was still feeling fresh and young but of course not even close to Christopher's youth, even if in his 19th year of age he was almost six feet tall.

"Anyway..." Henry slurred a little, "We better get to our rooms and try to get some sleep..."  
He tripped a little but managing to keep his balance.

"There's a lot of work need to be done from tomorrow...now that the King's here... And, Blimey! I'll be waking up with a good head tomorrow, God's _wounds_!"  
His curse was accompanied with another wave of laughter as he snapped his fingers a little to ask his steward to help him walk a little and leaned against his friend instead. Christopher might be almost as drunk as he was, but he was a tall, strong knight and he didn't want the poor steward waking up next morning with a sore back, cursing his drunken master inside his head.

"Whoa!...Okay then, Chris...shall we...?"

Chris leaned into his friend too, helping him to stand and also trying to maintain his own balance.

"Of course… my Lord…" He said with a laugh and started walking, helping his friend

* * *

Henry found support on his rather unstable friend, but at least Christopher's arm wrapped around his own smaller figure was ten times more secure than the young steward, being strengthened by sword and spear at the same time. Christopher was also staggering but one he could probably handle his alcohol better and two he was wearing armor, which probably made him more stable right now than Henry, who had the impression that his legs were made of hot butter instead...  
They climbed up the stairs back to Henry's chambers. As Henry stepped in, immediately supported himself against the doorframe and smiled at his friend.

"Gee...Thanks, Chris! Honestly you saved me from the great awkwardness for my new servants to see me counting the stones of the floor...up-close!" he said chuckling

Chris gave a soft laugh, leaning himself against the wall.

"Hahaha! Well, I'm glad I saved you from this, then" He said laughing

Henry chuckled, holding his stomach, which seemed kind of swelled from wine and lots of food.

"Anyway, Chris, you're released! Go to your room and try get some sleep... We have many things to do...tomorrow!" he said to his friend chuckling

Chris laughed softly.

"Okay, thanks, my Lord!" He said with a hiccup, "See you...tomorrow then!" He added before starting to walk to his own room, leaning himself on the walls to support himself.

Henry chuckled softly as he prepared himself for bed. The first thing he did was to take out his night pot and urine part of the wine he had drunk that evening. After a servant took it away he asked from another one to help him undress himself and wear his nightgown before he buried himself under his bed sheets. His head had barely touched the goose-feather pillow and he was out cold in a heavy yet peaceful slumber...dreaming about a certain girl that was close to him as a servant girl now...

* * *

 **FINALLY I managed to gather up my...mood and post another part from my roleplay with** AnaPaulaD **BZ for Middle Ages AU/Incarnations for Yu-Gi-Oh!**

 **If you remember from the previous chapter, we left the two...ehm...still-not-so-lovebirds (;P) have their first meeting and then separate from each other [And I hope you guys laughed reading it as much as we did roleplaying it ] so now it's time to return to our dear and hilarius Henry and his company!**

 **Henry is waiting to meet with King Adelardus (aka Aknamkanon's incarnation). And yes he is anxious because he wants to impress his king because he loves him so much. [And our Henry just won't drop his hilarius attitude! ] XD**  
 **And we have a meal and a feast of course! Henry is not the type to get drunk usually, but when he is with friends and in very good mood he might drink a little more! but unlike some...huge certain someone he doesn't drink himself completely to stupor!**

 **And because of this feast we got to have a small introduction on another key character; Margaret Beaufort (aka Mai's incarnation)**  
 **In this universe she is Henry's cousin, therefore close relative and that was the reason Henry is not arranged to mary Margaret instead. Margaret is a widow for some years now. And she refuses to marry again because of a...*cough* *cough* certain someone! You'll see more of her of course!**

 **I personally found the moment where tipsy Henry "flirts" with Mina, when he smirks to her, one of the most hilarius parts! But I'll leave you judge that! . One thing is for sure; that Henry got me and my friend to laugh many times!**

Henry Tudor: _katerinaaqu_

Christopher Urswick: _AnaPaulaDBZ_ **and a little** _katerinaaqu_

King Adelardus: _katerinaaqu **  
**_

 **TRIVIA**

 *** Adelardus I, the Wise, is a fictional character created by me and my friend for this roleplay (he doesn't exist in the game). We decided on the name together.**

 *** Adelardus is Aknamkanon's incarnation but here he has absolutely no relation to Henry and he is just his king (reminds of the fact that Set and Atem are cousins while Seto Kaiba and Yugi are nothing to each other)**

 *** Richard is a fictional character created for the video game _"Duelist of the Roses"_ as a main antagonist, as King Richard III but here he is Adelardus's little brother instead.**

 *** Richard III is a real historical person, king of England after the death of King Edward IV, who ruled after the end of the Wars of the Roses and died at the age of 40 (probably because of a stroke). Richard called his marriage invalid, his children illegimate and claimed the throne himself. He died in _Bosworth Field Battle_ , fighting against Henry Tudor, who became king Henry VII after it.**

 *** Adelardus's and Richard's relationship was inspired by King Richard Lionheart and Prince John Lackland -also known from the famous "Robin Hood" story.**

 *** Originally King of England started as Duke of Normandy and when he became the king of England he would leave his son or young relative in his place in Normandy. When Adelardus refers to his brother, most likely he is already duke of Normandy.**

 *** The king arrives to Henry's castle riding his horse. In Early and Middle Medieval times, the King was also called "first among equals". He is a king but he is also one of the nobles and he didn't have the absolute power everyone could think. A king was elected by the nobles and even if he would show them his son as his heir, in reality if nobles did not acknowledge his son as king then the son would never take the kingdom. The dynasties existed of course but only up to one point. The inherited throne never truly existed in Middle Ages apart from an exception; Sicile.**

 *** The absolute power of the king came later, after the 15th century, a little before the start of the Newer Years and French Revolution**

 *** Even if feudal system was not so powerful in England as it was in France, feudal lords still had a great influence on the king if they wanted to.**

 *** Henry often adresses the king as "Your Majesty" but the most common term in Middle Ages was "Your Highness" for the king, if I am not mistaken. The term "Your Majesty" was mostly used in letters and used as an addression such as "His royal Majesty" however I liked more the term "Your Majesty" and I decided to use it more.**  
 **While the lords often adress each other as "My Lord" or "Your Grace". The term "my lord" is also used for the King as well.**

 *** The term "Majesty" was technically used by the French first and taken by Henry VIII (aka in late 15th and 16th century and onward) but like I mention above, I liked the term so we use this instead of the "Highness" that would be the correct one.**

 *** In 12th century King's full title contained both England and France and also Scotland and Wales in certain parts in history.**

 *** As disturbing as it sounds, the "Kiss of Peace" is a peck on the lips between the two lords. It was a common way of greeting each other. Yes Henry pecks Adelardus on the lips in this greeting. This way of greeting is similar to our handshake. It was also part of the feudal vow a lord gave to his king.**

 *** In 12th century the church was struggling to take over marriage, cause till then it was NOT a matter of church. Church was trying to force a marriage considered "incest" if it was done between relatives up to 7th grade (!). Of course very few lords ever listened to that and made marriages even in the 3rd grade of relatives. Up to one point it made sense because nobles could only marry nobles and most of noble families were related to each other in a way so it was really hard for someone to be relative more than 7th grade.**  
 **In late 13th century, this was reduced to the 3rd rate relatives and it is still kept by catholic church.**

 *** Baptizing someone was also considered as a close relatieness, therefore even if Henry weren't so close cousins with Margaret, his father had baptized her daughter, so that would make them close cousins for Medieval standards.**

 *** The "toast" as we know it, came from very long time ago. In Roman Empire times it was a symbolic move, where the host of the feast would drink first, to show to the others that the wine is not poisonous.**

 *** Henry refers to his age and Margaret's as "old". Henry is 27 while Margaret is 29 to 30. This might not sound old in our days but at those times for a feudal lord to live till his 50s was definitely no small thing. Henry is nearly 30, so that could make him almost a "middle aged" man for the standards of his era. As for Margaret, it is the time where people seriously consider marrying her off before it's too late for her to have chilren.**

 *** Medieval women were usually unable to have children after they passed their 40s. There are very few examples of Queens of those times have children after becoming 40. One of them, because she was more than 40 years old, asked to give birth in public, to show that the baby was indeed hers and it was not a trick(!).**

 *** When Adelardus speaks this way about Margaret, it is not sexism or anything. It was a common belief at those times that a woman was unable to rule because of her...natural inability to do so. Men in middle ages did not and could not believe that a woman could be a ruler because of the First Sin when Eve ate the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge. To men women were by nature easilly fooled, weak and "evil" at some point. Adelardus does not mean to insult her. He is genuinely impressed that a woman can rule.**

 *** Henry and Christopher might as well represent the exceptions among men and believe that a woman can be equal to a man in mind and mental strength.**

 ***** AnaPaulaDBZ **and I have also refered to _Christian Seto Rosenkreutz_ as a man who also does not believe in this men's "absolute dominance" over women and he has learnt to respect a woman's wishes (and yeah we mostly refer in bed! ) and he knows not to force his incredible strength upon them but it is still unclear from our story whether he believes in the rule of women or not. Probably that has passed through his mind but he doesn't really care to analyze it. Generally speaking and judging from his character so far, he has no issues with it but he doesn't care either. [we're still working on it with my friend]**

 *** When Henry calls Christopher "Tristan" he is refering to the well known love story between Tristan and Isolde. He is teasing him for his romantic affair with Margaret. In 12th century (when that story was created) it was known as _"Tristan and Iseult"_**

 **Please do not use/steal/copy any of this unless you have mine and/or my friend's permission. Thank you.**

 _ **And please comment if you read this. It took us a lot of time to create and it takes for me a lot of time to write the trivia as well so we both want to know your cristisism and comments on it. Thank you.**_


End file.
